First Impression Counts
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: ...Jane and Maura meet for the first time and have to deal with some troubles later on... Co-written with Kim!
1. Chapter 1

****_I DONT OWN ANYTHING!_

_This story is co-written with Kim!_

**First impression counts**

Maura frowned, looking up and over her shoulder as a tall dark haird woman walked up, spouting off sarcastic comments about her attire at a crime scene. Maura's jaw tensed. She was used to be talked about behind her back, but to have this very well known detective critizing her already, just made her feel more out of place than normal.

Jane was the only woman in her division and having the old Medical Examinar replaced by a another woman, felt kind of weird to her. She didn't know how she felt about that. But what she knew was that Dr. Isles' clothes were riduculous for a crime scene. Jane's look went down to Maura's shoes. "It's a crime scene, Dr. Isles, not a catwalk." She said bluntly, though showing her some respect by calling her 'Dr. Isles'.

Maura looked at Jane up and down and slowly stood so that she gained height to the taller woman. "I don't think there is a problem with my shoes, detective," she said flatly and made a face at the other woman. Jane Rizzoli had a powerfully strong presence and Maura could feel it. It made her want to be around the woman, even if she wasn't quite sure she cared for her.

"Well if you're gonna trip and break your leg at the crime scene, while wearing those shoes, don't say I didn't warn you." Jane didn't look at Maura anymore. Her look was fixated on the victim. She just couldn't believe the new M.E.'s outfit. Jane herself, wore black slacks, a white blouse and a dark grey blazer over it. Jane didn't care if her clothes matched - she just wanted to be taken seriously. Her look went back to Maura for a moment. She'll probably never get along with her...a Barbie Doll. „Anything you can tell me about the COD already?" The brunette woman wanted to know.

Maura looked from Jane to the body and back again. She cleared her throat and leveled her gaze to the hard detective. Her jaw was slightly tight as she spoke. "Puncture to the right lung, TOD at least seven hours ago. Signs of a struggle on the wrists and hands..." She said flatly and studied the detective's own attire. It was plain...plain as the woman who stood in front of her. Jane Rizzoli was beautiful and what puzzled Maura was why she dressed so manly and plain.

The brunette let a hand ran through her dark hair and listened to the Doctor talk. "Okay..." She nodded and let her eyes run over the dead body again. "How soon can you forward me the autopsy report, Dr. Isles?" Jane asked and quickly turned, as her name was being called by Korsak. She stepped away from Maura and walked over to him; talking to him for two minutes before she walked back to the Doctor. "So?" A slight impatience in her voice.

Maura's lips parted as she started to answer the detective...but the woman just walked away from her. Maura huffed and sighed, looking back to the body for a moment as Jane was talking with the other detective named Korsak. She felt sympathy for the dead and that was where her passion lied...in helping them speak when they had no voice. Jane's one word of 'so' got her attention once again. She blinked once, "It just depends on when I get to the lab and are able to start the examination. Usually a couple of hours, but again...that all depends on how much needs to be done once I get in there..." Her words were flat and without any emotion.

Jane placed one hand in her hip. "I'm leading this case, I'd appreciate it when you forward the autopsy report as soon as you got it." Jane said; her voice raspy. She slipped a hand into her blazer pocket and fished out a card; handing it to Maura. The card had all her contact information on. As she handed the card to the blonde, she eyed her again. Jane would guess from the way Maura looked, that she had choosen the wrong profession.

Maura smiled slightly and nodded, taking the card from Jane. "Right," she said lightly and turned the card over between her fingers, looking at it briefly before meeting Jane's gaze as she felt the eyes scrutnizing her once again. She cleared her throat and tilted her head. "Don't judge detective. I know my job and I do it very well," she said firmly and offered the woman a knowing smile.

You could see a sign of shock in Jane's face for a brief moment. How did Maura figure out what she was thinking? "I didn't say anything, did I?" The brunette replied, raising an eyebrow as she held the blonde's gaze. Dr. Isles seemed odd in a way but at the same time Jane was very intrigued by her.

"No," she said simply and arched an eyebrow at the detective,"You didn't, but your eyes said everything that you mouth didn't. I know," she said a little less flat before she turned to one of her staff members to give them instructions on the body before she turned back toward Jane. "It is not for attention...I just like nice things," she said right before she started to walk back toward the media on the other side of the yellow tape.

Jane looked after her; fascinated by the woman who just managed to analyze her within seconds. She had always assumed that she was hard to read but Dr. Isles didn't seem to have problems with that - Jane didn't like that at all. Jane kept standing there for a while; thinking about the new M.E. before she walked to her own car and waited for Korsak to join. As he did, she drove back to the Boston Police Department with him. Jane waited for Maura to contact her to continue with her investigation. Until now they didn't even had an ID on 'John Doe'.

Several hours later the air in the bullpen changed as Maura Isles walked in. She held a presence about her that was undeniably addicting. She offered a smile to Korsak as she passed. Korsak watched after the doctor with great interest. Maura wore the lavender dress from earlier that day, black ankle strapped heels and her white lab coat with ID badge pinned to it. She walked right up to Jane's desk and lightly dropped the file folder to it. "There you go detective...all of my findings, an ID from KODIS, and cause of death."

Jane's eyes were fixed on her computer screen as Maura entered the bullpen. She didn't notice how her colleagues suddenly turned quiet and paid full attention to the attractive doctor. The brunette shrugged together as a folder was dropped down on her desk and startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the Doctor for a brief moment and then opened the folder. "That was quick." Jane said, sounding surprised about this fact. She didn't know why but she felt somehow uncomfortable now in Maura's presence. Actually she knew why she felt uncomfortable in her presence - because she could obviously read her. She placed her hands in her lap and stroke with her thumb over her scar on the back of her hand. "Well thanks Doctor, I'll look through it."

"Nervous twitch," Maura said, smiling slightly as she noted Jane's hands in her lap and the thumbs stroking over the scar. "No need, I know," she said simply and pointed to the file folder. "There really wasn't much forensic evidence there once i got in. The murder weapon was very thin about three inches in width...right into the left lung. The heart was pierced..." She said and slightly sat on the edge of Jane's desk, folding her arms across her chest.

As soon as the blonde mentioned the nervous twitch, Jane stopped. She leaned back in her chair as Maura sat on the edge of her desk; trying to keep some distance between them. Jane looked up, meeting Maura's eyes, before she took the autopsy file in her hands and opened it; scanning over it. "Peter Wilson." She read the ID. "Frost, run the name through the data base and gimme an adress." Her attention was back at Maura now. "What is your guess; as for the murder weapon? Could it be some sort of screwdriver or ice pick?"

"More like hollow tubing, but I am not yet sure from where. I did find some particles around the entrance wound site. I am waiting on those results as we speak." She hopped down from Jane's desk and smiled over at her. "Coffee?" Maura Isles was friendly, soft and pleasant. She seemed to be little affected by Jane brashness or hard words. She just kept on working and talking. Jane was seeing just the edge of Maura's intelligence.

"Yeah, I take mine with sugar, no cream." Jane said, her attention now at the autopsy report as she started reading. It didn't even come to her mind at this moment, that Maua meant something completely different with 'coffee'. She wasn't used to the whole girly-thing like going to the cafeteria together and talk over a cup of steaming coffee. When she was talking about the case with Frost and Korsak, one of them usually got mugs of coffee and they discussed their findings while they kept sitting on their desks. Nothing fancy or spectacular about that.

Maura folded her arms across her chest, blinking a few times with a cute smile. "No, that means you go with me. I don't bring it to you," she said with a odd expression at the other woman. Maura at this distance didn't even smell like death. In fact, she smelled like a goddess of rich soft flowers. "Is that what you really thought, detective?" Frost snorted a silent laugh.

Jane turned her head as the M.E. talked to her; her arm supported her head that was resting upright on the table; her head tilted. The brunette woman let out a sigh and pushed herself up from her chair. She grabbed her blazer and the autopsy report; giving Frost a look as he was laughing silently. "Oh shut up, Frost." She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Well, it wouldn't have killed you bringing me the coffee." Jane only said as she passed Maura to go to the cafeteria with her.

Maura's face brightened as Jane got up and then moved past her toward the door that lead out into the hall and to the cafe area. "Yes actually," with a soft laugh, following after Jane. Korsak and Frost watched the doctor as she passed them. Maura caught up with Jane outside the bullpen. "Frost didn't say anything, why did you tell him to shut up," she asked and cleared her throat. Her heels made quick, sharp steps as she walked next to the detective who took longer strides due to her longer legs. The doctor was petite, but the heels made up for several inches.

Jane glanced to her side as Maura had caught up with her, obviously having some troubles keeping up with her fancy heels. "Because Frost was about to say something and I didn't wanna hear it." The brunette said matter-of-factly and entered the café with her. There was a short queue of police officers who were craving coffee and pastry just like Jane did. „Wonderful." She mumbled under her breathe. Jane didn't really know what to say to the Doctor - her presence still made her uncomfortable and nervous but she hoped that Maura wouldn't notice. She cleared her voice. "So the murder weapon has some sort of hollow tubing, you say - some kind of needle maybe?" She guessed and took the time to dress her blazer.

"Bigger than a needle," Maura replied with a smile at Jane before feeling a few gazes in her direction. She hated the way that some of the officers stared at her...as if she were death herself. She moved subconsciously a bit closer to Jane as if she thought she could protect her from the stares. "When the tests come back I will be able to tell you what it is...definitely," she said her words less bright as they were before. Maura stepped forward in line as Jane did. She knew that all of the stares were not for her good looks necessairly, but for how creepily strange many people thought she was.

Jane could tell that Maura was uncomfortable the second they set foot into the cafeteria. She moved with the blonde to the back of the line and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The police officer in front of her didn't make a secret out of the fact that he liked how the Doctor looked like. He turned and flashed a smile at her. The brunette raised a brow. "Never seen a Medical Examinar before or what? C'mon keep moving." Jane snapped at him as the line started to move forward.

Maura looked over her shoulder at Jane and offered the woman a small smile. Most of the time Maura liked attention from men...but many of the police officers just treated her differently because they knew what she did and she was often intimidating to them because of how smart she talked. A police officer that lined up behind Jane made an under the breath comment about Jane's sexuality as she defended the medical examiner.

Jane turned around to look at the officer. Her facial expression told that Jane wasn't one to be trifled with. "Really! You know that is funny - because your sister told me the exact same thing in the shower this morning!" The brunette woman snapped before she turned around again. "See that's why I don't like getting coffee int he cafeteria." She mumbled towards Maura. "You just never know what idiots you'll meet here..."

Maura's eyes widened at Jane's comments toward the other officer. Inwardly, she was impressed. Jane was just as strong as she had heard. She cleared her throat and turned around to the officer and narrowed her eyes, gaining confidence because of Jane. "Now I know why I wouldn't even consider going out with you," she said flatly and then turned back around as her turn came up. She got her coffee, paid for it and stepped aside to allow Jane to do the same. "I like it...most of the time..." she said softly, standing a bit closer to Jane than would make her comfortable. "At least with you here," she whispered, "I don't get below the breath comments.

As she got her ordered coffee, she paid and walked over to a table and set her coffee down. "You like it most of the time? What exactly is there to like?" Jane asked as she sat down. As only woman in her division she hated it - having to put up with such comments. But they stopped with it pretty soon as she kicked their asses. Of course there was a comment every now and then but she always had a smart remark to that. Now that Maura was the 'new' one and female, she'd get all the comments.

"Just the people that I like...most of time," she said and absently took a sip of her coffee. She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Jane could see every curve of the woman's body in the dress tha she wore and it wasn't hard for anyone else to ignore either. Maura took the looks at her body with stride. It was the comments about her profession and her intelligence...what she did, that bothered her the most. "You are really well known around here," she finally said, sitting her cup down. "I knew who you were even before I turned around. Your presence it quite something to take in."

Of course Jane had noticed how her dress was hugging every inch of her body. The Doctor had a hell of a body but Jane was careful. She didn't wanna get caught staring - still, she had to figure out what the deal with the Doctor was. The brunette raised a brow at the comment Maura made. "My presence is quite something to take in? What is that supposed to mean?" She didn't know if she should feel insulted, but her voice had a snappy tone. "And you probably heard of me because I was the leading Detective at the 'Surgeon'-case." The momories of her case, caused Jane to take a deep breathe and she brought her hands together, stroking over her scars on her hands without really noticing it.

"Mmm yes, but that is not how I knew who you were," she said, reaching for her coffee once again and taking a longer drink this time. Her heart beat a little faster. She knew of the case that brought Jane those painful scars. The tissue there, she knew, must constantly hurt...in fact it had to with how much a person uses her hands. "I know of several muscle relaxation techniques that would help your hands..." she said before thinking. Once her words left her lips, she looked down and cleared her throat. "That is, I am sure you already know of most of them..." she added and quickly sipped her coffee. Jane Rizzoli was even intimidating to her.

As soon as Maura mentioned her hands again she stopped stroking over her scars immediatly. She reached for her coffee and drunk a long sip. "My hands are fine, I don't need any muscle relaxing techniques. I am relaxed." Jane looked at her, her eyes so dark brown that you hardly could differ the pupil from the iris. "How did you know me then if it wasn't from the 'Surgeon'-investigation?" The brunette wanted to know; fixating the blonde with her look.

"You are the only female detective of your ranking. As soon as you came on the scene...others looked. That is how i knew who you were. You are Jane Rizzoli..." she said with a endearing smile that put men at their knees to Maura. With Jane, it just made her intimidated in a strange way. Maura set her coffee down and slipped from her seat. "Just a moment," she said to Jane as she moved back over to counter and grabbed some creamer packets. Several pairs of eyes watched her every move...hungry eyes... Maura sat back down. "Don't be ashamed of those scars, detective," she said as she poured the creamer into her coffee. "They show others that you are strong enough to survive..."

Jane lifted the cup up to her lips and drunk another sip as she heard Maura talking. She coughed in surprise as she heard what Maura said. "I am not ashamed of my scars, Doctor. The scars may show to others that I was strong enough to survive - but to me they are a constant reminder that I made a mistake and didn't wait for backup. A constant reminder of my stupidity." The brunette woman said honestly and reached over to Maura, stealing her a creamer and pouring it into her own coffee.

"That may be true, but it's really not what I heard the most about. Jane you are a survivor. People look up to you more than they make under the breath comments. You were one of the reasons I came to work in Boston PD. That kind of strength you don't see often. I admire it," she said, chuckling lightly as Jane took her last creamer. She shrugged and let her.

Jane was surprised as Maura said all that. She felt flattered hearing all that but of course she didn't say that, instead she said: "Thanks, I guess." She drunk a sip from her coffee and sat there in awkward silence. She cleared her throat again. "So do you know when the lab results are there? Within the next hour? Afternoon? Gimme a time."

Maura laughed outright, delicately and blinked several times. "As soon as I get back downstairs I will check for you detective, alright?" She smiled and shook her head. "I also heard that you are impatient...that I clearly see," she huffed a small laugh and finally stood. "I should be going anyways," she said tipping the coffee toward Jane. "Thanks for the company," she said, fixed her skirt after she stood and nodded at Jane and walked off...

To Be Continued

We already finished the story so I'm gonna update quickly. What do you think of the story so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ;)

...later that day, early night. Maura sat at the dirty robber, sipping on wine. She had given Jane the information she had needed. The weapon was a steel pipe, sharpened at the end. Now they just needed to find out where it might have come from. "Another day," she sighed and took a short sip of her wine. She paid some attention to any affections from the males in the room.

As so often, Jane went to the Dirty Robber herself for a cool beer before she'd drive home. She entered the bar and walked right up the bar itself and ordered 'the usual'. With the beer in her hand she turned to find an empty booth to sit down. She was kind of surprised as she saw Maura. She played with the thought to ignore her and pretend she didn't see her, but she probably had noticed her alread as she had entered. The brunette let out a sigh and walked over. "You, at the dirty robber? Really? I would have never guessed."

"Why not. It is the best in town," she said with a bright smile and gestured at Jane to sit down. She sat with one empty glass of wine and one half gone. "I figured you would come here. Considering your tastes for beer. Or rather, cops tastes for beer," she said bluntly and shrugged while sipping at her wine. Then she made a face at Jane to what she had said earlier. "Besides, why wouldn't I be. Do you think I am above being seeing in a bar?"

Jane sighed and looked at the booth as Maura gestured her to sit down. For a moment she played with a thought to refuse to sit down – but after a while of hesitation she sat down. Jane had never been good having a chitchat with other women and she feared that was what Barbie wanted. She drunk a big sip from her cool beer. „Yes I do think the bar is not fancy enough for you." Jane said honestly and then suddenly realised what Maura said earlier. „Wait, what? You thought I'd come here...why does it matter if I come here or not?" She raised a brow.

"It fits you," she said with a smile and a half shrug. Maura took another sip of the wine sitting in front of her and slowly licked her lips after she swallowed. "That should not surprise anyone. I imagine that most of your team enjoys a good beer after a hard day of work," she said and laughed softly. She could see that she both perplexed Jane and interested her. It was enough for now. "I saw you walk in here one night," she finally admitted.

Jane obviously didn't expect such an answer. She almost chocked on her beer and sat it down with a loud sound; looking at the blonde sitting across from her. "Are you stalking me or something?" Jane asked; her voice showed she was playful but in her mind she was being serious. That Dr. Isles was one unpredictable person. She couldn't figure her out at all - and as more as she got to talk to her; the more surprised she was. She was a Detective - she should be able to figure people out. Why didn't it work with Maura!

Maura's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head, sitting up a bit in the booth. "Of course not. I was waiting on a limo one night and you didn't see me...you were a bit distracted and I saw you head into the dirty robber. I don't follow people..." she said defensively. Then she stared for a long while at Jane, slightly smiling and shrugging. "My car was in the shop," she said simply.

Jane looked at her. Thoughts rushing through her mind. Maura was kind of socially awkward; that was the expression Jane got from all this. Also it was kind of creepy - it kinda fitted that Maura was a M.E. - it fitted to her personality, Jane thought. The limo-comment just made Jane realize again that Maura was so much more fancy with her and she really asked herself why Maura was in the dirty Robber - since she seemed to like fancy stuff. "A limo, huh?" Jane just said and drunk another sip of beer. She looked back into Maura's eyes before she bluntly said: "Now tell me why you are really here."

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. She chewed on her lower lip and furrowed her brow in hesitation. That was how they sat for a few moments before the doctor found her voice. The social awkwardness clearly felt between them. "I was interested in seeing how it was to be on your side...In just a normal place...down and dirty environment," she said and cleared her throat lightly. Maura reached up and rubbed her upper arm absently.

The brunette felt insulted by this statement. Like this was some ghetto bar, that should have been closed by the health department years ago. Her statement made it sound like as if Jane was a scum; some antisocial woman - that she should be thankful that Maura was hanging with someone lowlife like Jane. Or maybe it was just some kind of weird experiment in Maura's head and Jane symbolizes the rat. "On my side...down and dirty...enviroment!" Jane repeated; clearly taken aback. "If you got a problem, just go back where you come from." She said; anger in her voice and her dark eyes were sparkling.

Maura noticed her mistake far too late for it to be fixable. Her eyes widened and she lifted a hand. "No, no, you misunderstand me. I like it...I don't normally go to places like this...so I thought if you liked it...more rustic, I guess...then perhaps I would," she said, smiling carefully. "Sorry...that came out completely wrong. Did I mention that I admire you...so..." her words trailed off and she finished her wine in a gulp and ordered another.

Jane looked at the blonde; her facial expression staying the same. "You are weird." She told her, instead of thanking her that Maura admired her. "And why would you think you like the things I do? We are completely different. There is absolutely nothing we both have in common. And I don't think I misunderstood you earlier - you DO look down on people like us. Just because we don't drive fancy cars, wear fancy clothes and live in fancy houses. Why are you doing this job? Why are you slumming with us instead of sitting at home, sipping champagen and smoke rolled up money?"

Maura was floored by Jane's harsh words and she wasn't not sure what to say back at first. She felt her cheek flush with heat and she looked down into her wine for a moment, breathing a bit heavier now. She stared for a long while at the dark liquid in her glass. Then she shook her head and blew out a breath. "I want to help people detective...just like you do. That is the reason...that is the only reason. I don't have any family here...and I just wanted to see if you and I could be friends. That is the only reason."

Jane stared at her for a moment. She was so not used to being around women - having to consider their feelings and if she was too harsh. Frost and Korsak didn't care if Jane was harsh - they were the same way towards her. But Maura seemed to be some kind of sensitive and Jane's intention surely wasn't to make her cry or any of that like. Jane tried to form a question in her head; not sure how to ask that without sounding too harsh or being too tactless. "Um...why me?" The brunette asked carefully, hoping that question wouldn't send the M.E. over the edge.

Maura smiled at Jane's words and shrugged lightly. "Why not you. You have the intelligence, the brashness I respect...You are confident and strong. Those are very high qualities that I look for in a friend," she said and left out the words that she would tell Jane that she had never even had one friend, in her entire life. That chosing Jane was a gutsy, hard move for the doctor. She smiled again and took a long drink of her wine. "I am not really good at this...am I," she asked the detective.

"No." Jane laughed a bit; amused by the M.E.'s clumsyness and drank a sip of beer. While she drank, she let her eyes wander over Maura's upper body. She really was an eye candy, compared to the former Medical Examiner. And she could see why all the Police Officers were going nuts in the café earlier - though also she could clearly understand why some find her profession a mature turn off. Jane placed the beer back at the table; the bottle empty. "Well, I'm gonna get going. Have a good rest of the evening, Doc." Jane fished 20 dollars out of her blazer and threw it at the table. "Your wine is on me." She simply said and got up.

Maura's cheeks flushed a bit as Jane agreed with her. She laughed softly and finished her wine that was before her as Jane finished her beer. Maura knew Jane was studying her and she did not mind at all. Her looks were one of her better assects. While social skills were her flaw...her looks could make up for that. She started to protest as Jane got up and threw a twenty down on the table. She watched her go and quickly took the twenty back and put down a fifty before hurrying to follow the detective out. "Jane! Wait! Detective!" She called after Jane and it was impressive to watch the blonde runin heels. She caught up with Jane and handed her the twenty. "All on me...seriously."

Jane stood next to her car as the shorter woman had caught up with her. 'How does she walk so quick in such shoes!'; Jane asked herself and turned to face the blonde. She looked at the $20 bill in her hand and raised a brow. It was hard for Jane to interpret the reason for giving her the money back. Did she think Jane couldn't afford it, which would make Jane mad. Or did she only try to be nice and become friends? She stuck the $20 in her blazer pocket before she unlocked her car. "Well, thank you then, Doctor." She opened her car door and took this brief moment to scan the blonde's body quickly.

Maura breathed a bit heavier, but she smiled as Jane took the twenty back from and was even more relieved that the detective didnt question why she was giving the money. Maura knew that one more social awkward moment could ruin what might have started as a good thing. She nodded, "You are welcome," she replied, leaning over and peering into Jane's car window once the detective had gotten inside. She waved and then started to walk down the street toward the precinct and where her car was parked in the back.

Jane drove home; thinking of Maura all the time. That woman was intriguing, awkward, annoying, sexy, intelligent and weird at the same time. Jane kind of hated herself for not being able to figure this woman out. What did she really want? She was obviously rich... and obviously was used to be surrounded by well-behaved people. Jane was the complete opposite from everyone Maura had probably met. After having a meal and taking a shower, Jane went to bed... The next morning, she spent driving in a car around with Frost; talking to witnesses and suspects.

Maura had thought about Jane for the rest of the night and as she finished a second autopsy that morning and was taking a breaking at the lab's desk nearby, she thought of her again. She liked Jane. She liked her a lot. Jane Rizzoli was strong and she admired that greatly. She fanned the pages of her favorite website, looking for a pair of shoes. It was quiet down in the basement of the police station and in that environment, Maura felt the most relaxed...the most safe. She still wore her black scrubs from the autopsies as she sat, alone. Maura talked to the body that was closet to her on the examination table. "Purple or brown," she asked the body with a smile.

"Brown." Jane answered who suddenly stood in the doorway; leaned against the doorframe. "Are you really shopping online for shoes!" The brunette woman asked as she came closer to the screen. Maura Isles was definiatly a girly girl. Also today, Maura was dressed very fancy. Jane bit her tongue, not wanting to comment on her appearance again; instead she placed two seethrough bags of evidence next the laptop. "Can you check those for any prints or DNA?"

Maura didn't really jump as much as she gasped softly when the body actually answered her back. However, it wasn't the body that spoke to her, but the familiar voice of Jane Rizzoli. She looked up and turned in her stool to see Jane walking toward her from the doorframe. She smiled, "I wouldn't take you for a brown kinda woman, detective," she said with a soft smirk and then eyed the bags that Jane had sat down beside her. Half way through shopping, Maura had gone and changed back into her skirt and top. The skirt was grey pen stripe and the top was a fushia, v-neck thin sweater. She wore blank pumps and her white lab coat just made the whole look even better. Her make up was strikingly smooth around her eyes. Her blonde locks fluffed lightly around her face. "Certainly, detective," she said, standing and in her heels was almost Jane's height.

'One day she is gonna break her legs, I know it' Jane thought to herself as Maura got up from the stool. The Detective took a small step backwards, as Maura was suddenly so close when she stood; but that was not the only reason Jane had stepped back - also, she wanted to take in her 'outfit'. As hard as Jane tried but she just couldn't hold back. "Planing on walking down the catwalk after work, Doctor?" Jane herself just wore dark blue jeans and a light blue blouse, that was tucked into her jeans. Her hair looked like every day. Nothing special about Jane's outfit. "Can I wait for the results or is it gonna take a while?" Jane then asked.

Maura made a face at Jane's words as she took a step back. She laughed softly, "These are my regular clothes detective. I honestly don't know why everyone makes it such a big out of it," she said, picking up the evidence that Jane brought her and walking past the examination table and into a smaller part of the lab. Jane followed behind. "If there are any signs of a print...it will show up within several moments," she said, putting on gloves after she set the bags down. She smiled up at the detective. "But you do not have to wait, if you have other work that needs to be done," she said in a sweet tone.

"Right...regular clothes." Jane mumbled under her breathe as she followed the Medical Examiner into the smaller part of the lab. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she watched the blonde putting on her clothes. The Detective was about to say something as her phone went off. "Rizzoli." She accepted the call and stepped a few steps away from Maura. "Mhm...okay, I'll be right up." Jane ended the call and turned to look at Maura. "Let me know about the results." The brunette said before she rushed out of the lab, leaving Maura by herself.

Maura smiled softly at Jane and just worked as the woman was on the phone. She was in the process of working with chemcials over the objects to try and find a print as Jane told her she was leaving. She nodded at the detective and turned back to her work. 

About twenty minutes later, Maura moved from her work back over to a desk and picked up the phone. She typed in Jane's phone's code. "I have two partial prints," she informed Jane and then hung up. Maura would be waiting for Jane with the prints in her hand as Jane would come back downstairs and into the lab. "All yours,' she said with a bright smile.

Jane was going to have a go at Maura since she had been in the middle of an interview and had no time coming downstairs and picking up the results. But before she even could say a thing, Maura was handing her the desired results, which was a definiatly a big help for the interview and made it so much easier for Jane to get a confession from this guy. "Thanks." Jane was pleased that Maura was working so fast and she thought of telling her that but didn't know how to word it. "You...are fast. I like that."

"Only when it works in my favor," she said back to the detective as the file was handed off. "But you are welcome," she added and pulled off her lab coat and hanging it up on a hook nearby. Her body was thin, but held slightly more of a cuvrvy figure to it. "I am going to go eat lunch. Enjoy getting your man!" She said as she started to walk toward the elevators. The doctor left quite an air in the room behind her.

Jane watched the Doctor leave; leaving her standing in the middle of the morgue. Of course she couldn't help but checking Maura out as she had undressed her lab coat and had walked out of the morgue. She was stunning. With the file in her hands, Jane made her way up to the interview room again, trying to get a confession. After half an hour, the guy eventually broke down and confessed. As Jane had to do what she hated - paperwork - she couldn't help but thinking about Maura every now and the. There was just something about this woman...

Maura entered into the bullpen late in the afternoon, with several cups of coffee. She handed on to Korsak, then walked over toward Frost and Jane. She offered them both one and kept one back for herself. "I heard you got your man," she said and Frost snorted a silent laugh after thanking the doctor for the coffee. 

"Your man," he mocked, but not being mean to the doctor, just teasing Jane. Korsak watched from his desk, finding the new medical examinar to be rather alluring.

Jane looked up from her paper work and threw a ereaser over to Frost, that hit his chest; giving him a look. "He confessed eventually, yes. He had no other choice. The forensic evidence was just too damning." Jane said and lifted the cup to her lips and drank a sip of the hot liquid while her eyes staid with Maura. She could tell that Korsak was getting somewhat nervous around the attractive new M.E. She rolled her eyes at that. Man - how one woman could turn them into shy, dumb teenagers again. The next moment, the door to the bullpen was pushed open and Angela entered. Jane saw the movement from the corner of her eye and could hear Frost chuckling. "Janey..." Angela greeted her daughter and stopped in surpise as she saw the doctor. A big smile spread across her lips. "Who are yo? Are you a friend of Jane's?" Angela asked and held out her hand to her. "I'm Angela, Jane's mother." Jane rolled her eyes and wanted to die because of embarassment. "Ma!"

Maura was musing herself with looking from Frost to Jane and back again. She loved how the two interacted and thought they would be a good pair. She laughed to herself and then someone entered into the room, calling out the detective's name. Maura looked up and over, her eyes bright and she smiled as the woman approached. The woman was loud and very friendly. 'Jane's mother...' she thought and looked between the two briefly before Angela held out a hand to which Maura took far to easy for Jane's comfort. "Dr. Maura Isles," she said brightly, "very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to see that another woman is working here except for my daughter." Angela said and eyed the M.E. with a smile across her lips. "I really like your clothes. You know Janie, could use some advice how to dress better." Angela whispered towards Maura but of course Jane still heard that. She looked at her Ma upset. "Ma! Really! C'mon I can hear you!" Jane said, not believing what was happening. "Maybe you two girls can go out shopping on one of these days." Angela continued. She was used to Jane's remarks and wasn't deterred by her.

Maura's face lit up and she looked at Jane. "I would be glad to take you shopping," she said a bit to perky for Jane's comfort. The innocent medical examiner was falling right into her mother's plans far to easily. Maura smiled back at Angela. "Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli. I get a lot of my stuff from a shop in Northern London...some from Paris...and British Isles..." she said with an adorable shrug. Korsak's eyebrows rose with interest. Frost made a silent whisper.

There was an awkward silence for a while. "You fly to europe to buy your clothes? That's...unique." Angela said, keeping up her smile. Jane and Korsak exchanged looks. "And please, do call me Angela. Mrs Rizzoli makes me feel so old." She said. Jane rolled her eyes. "You are old..." Jane mumbled under her breathe. "Excuse us." The brunette grabbed her Ma gently but determinative on her ellbow and walked with her a few steps aside. "What are you doing Ma! It feels like you are setting up a 'playdate' for me. C'mon. And how many times did I tell you NOT to come here before you've called me?" Angela turned to look at Maura. "Janie always had problems to express her feelings, but I am pretty sure she is looking forward to going shopping with you, Doctor." Jane couldn't believe that. "Am I having a monologue at the moment!" She mumbled to herself.

Maura saw things starting to go South and she simply didn't want them to. She cleared her throat and walked over to Angela and patted her upper arm. "She doesn't have to. Who wants to fly across the world to go shopping," she shrugged and smiled between the two. "I don't get them all from outside the country, but until I find a place I like around here...it has to do," she added and looked toward Jane. "Jane, I have something that I need to show you downstairs...something to do with the murder...that you are investigating..." Maura hoped this would help to alleviate Jane's discomfort.

"The murder...right." The brunette said and looked at her mother. "Ma, I gotta go, nice you stopped by." Jane said. "Don't forget dinner tonight, Janie." Angela pointed out. Jane rolled her eyes again. "How could I? You sent me an email, called me, and wrote me a text message to remind me and now you are here in person. I think, I got it now, Ma." Jane said sarcastic. "Dr. Isles, would you like to come to dinner too?" Angela asked the Doctor politely.

Maura paused in her steps and slowly turned around to look at Angela. Jane stood beside her. Maura shot a glance toward Jane to gauge how she should answer, but Angela's face forced her to answer before Jane had a chance to reply. "Humm, sure. I can bring wine," Maura offered and smiled endearingly.

Once down stairs, Maura let out a deep breath and she stopped Jane at the door to the lab. "I don't have to come if it makes you uncomfortable, detective," she said gently and met the other woman's gaze. Maura's hazel eyes were soft in color compared to Jane's hard dark brown eyes.

Jane looked at her. "Thanks for the rescue. My mother can be quite embarassing." The brunette said under her breathe and glanced at her watch. "Oh I am not planing on going to my Ma's. I'll just tell her I got called in because of an emergency. But Ma invited you, so if you'd like to go, I can give you the adress." Jane said and closed her eyes for a brief moment - trying to get her act together. Having her Ma and Maura meet had caught her totally off guard and she didn't like how Ma made Jane feel embarassed. She didn't wanna feel embarassed or like a 13 year old. She knew that Frost and Korsak always thought it was quite amusing but Jane felt everytime a part of her tough barrier was breaking down and they lost a bit respect for her and stopped seeing her as the tough Detective she was. Jane hoped that Maura wouldn't think the same.

Maura reached out and softly rubbed Jane's upper arm. She sighed lightly, "You mother is wonderful Jane. Don't be embarrassed by her. I know you feel it...I can see it in your eyes and over your face. But at least she is here..." Maura's words softened and became a little sad as they faded off into silence. 

Maura released Jane's arm and smiled at her. Maura was alone, no family in the area and no friends to speak of. But she didn't want Jane to know this. She kept herself positive as she always did. Inside, she knew she had picked right with Jane.

"The only thing my mother is, is annoying." Jane said and chuckled, trying to make the M.E. smile. She could feel that something was wrong and she was debatting with herself to ask her or not. Usually she wasn't ver good in comforting and she feared she'd screw that up with Maura. Jane had to take a chance. "Where is your mother?" Jane asked carefully and in a soft voice. No hint of sarcasm or a nasty remark to come.

Maura heard the softness in Jane's voice and that made her smile. She took a few steps away from Jane, just absently walking and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She struggled with how to answer, but then settled on, "Somewhere in Switzerland, I think." Maura shrugged and smiled. "I haven't seen her in at least a year...I talk to her from time to time...but she is busy and so am I. It's natural for us..."

Jane listened to Maura and watched her closely. She was silent for a while after Maura was done talking - not knowing what to say to comfort her or to make this situation any better. "If you miss talking to your mother...just call her or visit her the next time you make one of your fancy shopping trips to Europe.." Jane suggested, not knowing if she had choosen the right words to comfort the M.E.

Maura shook her head and laughed softly. "She is always traveling...so...anyways...about that murder. I did actually have something that I found on the victim," she said walking toward the covered body on one of the examination tables. She sighed lightly and pulled back the blue sheet. She pointed at the chest just right of the Y cut. "See there...two small puncture marks. They are from a tazor. He was shocked before he was killed."

The Detective looked at the two small marks. "Yes thats obviously tazor makrs." She confirmed with a note. She could feel that talking about her mother had made Maura feel uncomfortable and now she was hiding her emotions by keeping professional. Jane was wrong - THEY had something in common. That was exactly what Jane always did. "Anything more you can tell me?" The dark haired woman asked.

"The victim had to have been laying down when he was hit with the tazor. The muscle contractions that I found throughout his body were relaxed and not tense as one would be if they saw their attacker coming at them," she said and met Jane's dark gaze. She envied the woman, but would never voice that verbally. Instead she would just be her friend. "It proves that he was asleep..."

"Why tazor someone when that someone is already asleep? If I intend to kill someone I'd do that immediatly when I see he is asleep...unless I'd want to torture him... before I eventually cut his throat." Jane thought out loud; crossing her arms in front of her chest again. "If you want you can have my mom..." Jane then said out of the blue, joking and met the M.E.'s eyes. For some reasons she really didn't want the Doctor to be sad. She seemed like a good person. "I'll take you with me to dinner tonight."

Maura listened to Jane as she looked down at the body. She squared her jaw and thought about the detective's words. She sighed and shook her head. "Perhaps he was tazed so that he didn't make a sound. Wherever he was before his body was planted. Perhaps the killer didn't want him to make a sound," she said. The other murder of the day and confessed, but this victim still had no claim to fame. Maura gently placed a hand on the man's chest and sighed before she carefully covered him back up.

"No...my adoptive mother is fine...I just don't see her enough," she said in a softer tone. Maura blew out a sigh and then looked at Jane curiously. "I thought you said you were not going to your mother's."

So Doctor Maura Isles was adopted. Jane didn't wanna rub salt into the wound now but made a mental note to ask her about that one of these days. "Well, I'm not but if 'you' wanna go...I mean...I can't leave you alone with my crazy family." The detective pointed out and shrugged her shoulders. She started to like the Doctor, but she'd never tell her. Jane's gaze went down to the covered dead body and then back to Maura, meeting her eyes.

"If you don't want to go...I can always cook you dinner," she said and then heard how that sounded. Maura's cheeks instantly flushed a soft red in color and she looked down for a moment for safety before looking back up at Jane. She cleared her throat," What I meant was that you are more than welcome to come over to my house for dinner." She blew out a light breath and to Jane, it looked as if the doctor tucked in the body.

Jane furrowed her brows as listened to Maura trying to talk her way out of what she just said. She noticed how her cheeks flushed and how nervous the Doctor suddenly was. Could it be that the Doctor was gay? Or was it because she seemed socially awkward and was nervous about everything? Jane couldn't put a finger on it. "How 'bout I bring a pizza and a sixpack and we watch the Red Sox game. They're on tonight."

Maura was relieved that Jane didn't say anything about her verbal miss-step and she smiled. "That's sounds great. Your place or mine," she said and turned to walk over to her lap top on a nearby desk. She wiggled the mouse and finally clicked order on a pair of brown heels that Jane had suggested hours earlier.

"Yours." Jane decided way too quickly. The only reason she had picked Maura's place was because her apartment was a mess and she wasn't willing to clean everything in a hurry just because Maura would come over to watch a game. Jane stepped closer to Maura and looked at the screen. "Shoes...of course." Jane mumbled. "You seem like a...shopaholic."

"Only with shoes," Maura with a fond smile as she looked at the computer screen. She sighed happily once the order was confirmed and then she shut the laptop and turned to Jane. "I know just the place for the pizza you can bring the beer," she said and stood.

TBC

Lemme know what you all think ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the nice comments!

Chapter 3!

Several hours later, with the directions that Maura gave Jane, Jane would pull up to a very large house with a double garage off to the side. The doctor lived on the East side...the nicer part of Boston's downtown area. Maura had dressed herself in a pair of brown leggings, knee high black leather boots and a burgundy short sleeved top with a scooped neck. She pulled her curls back into a ponytail and made sure Bass was fed right before Jane would arrive. She hoped she found the place ok.

Jane parked her car in front of one of the garages. Fancy. The house looked really impressive and Jane felt envious in a way. Did she really live by herself in such a big house? The Detective got out of the car, grabbing the sixpack and headed to the front door; ringing the doorbell. Unlike Maura, Jane wore some pair of jeans that were ripped on the knees, and a plain white tanktop. Her long dark hair up into a ponytail.

Maura's heart slipped a beat as she heard the doorbell. She smiled and plopped a piece of cheese into her mouth and then hurried to the front door. She opened it a moment later all smiles. "Evening detective," she said, "come in," she offered and stepped aside so that Jane could enter. Maura could care less what Jane wore. She didn't really look at that as much as people thought. She was just glad to have the company. 

The place was pristine. Clean floors, perfectly looking furniture, clean warm smell...it was as if she had stepped into a hotel room. Maura smiled still and shut the door behind Jane. She reached for the beer and took it from the woman and headed into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable," she said, placing the beer into the glass door fridge.

Jane followed Maura into the kitchen and looked around in the house. The house was just as impressive in the inside as it had looked like from the outside. The brunette eyed the wardrobe of the shorter woman. "Why do you always look like you are about to do a photoshoot?" Jane asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you think?" she asked amused as she headed back into the living area where Jane stood. "Sit...I ordered the pizza and it should be here soon," she said and ushered Jane further into the living room. She laughed softly as she sat down, watching Jane still looking around her space. "It's not that great...I bet your place is very cozy," she said, smiling up at the other woman. 

"Yeah for...rats." Jane joked while she kept looking around and nodding approving. "It's very clean here..." The brunette noticed and sat down on the couch next to Maura, keeping her distance though. "So you are living all by yourself in that big house of yours?"

Maura looked around and shruggled lightly. "Yes, I am the only human living here. For now," she said with a cute smile toward Jane. She noted Jane's slightly nervous behavior and she nodded. "Is everything ok," she asked, clearing her throat lightly and looking toward Jane. Maura reached out and gently patted Jane's knee. 

Jane glanced down at the hand patting her knee and then looked over into Maura's face. "'Course it is..." The brunette said and then looked passed Maura, screwing up her face. "What is THIS!" She asked, looking at Bass. "A huge turtle! Is IT alive?"

Maura pulled her hand away from Jane's knee and looked over her shoulder at the large tortoise moving slowly toward the dinning room. She chuckled and turned back to Jane. "That is the non human living with me. His name is Bass. Yes he is alive," she smiled and shrugged one shoulder. "So, I am not entirely alone..."

"Wow...what a GREAT choice of a pet..." Jane said sarcastic and kept looking at the tortoise. "Very active and all that..." That woman had surprised her yet again. A turtle as pet? Really! "I bet his company his very...valuable."

"Oh it is. He is very interactive...sometimes it takes him a bit longer to follow me, but he does," she smiled and looked at Jane. "So, where do you live," she asked her and adjusted in the couch to face Jane a bit more. At this close distant between them, Maura smelled wonderful. The whole package was wonderful,

"Well not in the fancy area, so much I can tell you." She chuckled. "Some crappy apartment downtown. It's cheap and good for me - I'm not complaining." She looked back into Maura's eyes; metting her hazel ones with her own dark brown ones. "Oh if my Ma asks you the next time she sees you why we didn't come for dinner - just tell her we got called in. Just lie." She simply said and shrugged with her shoulders.

"No, I cannot do that," she said almost in a whine. Maura sighed and shook her head. "I just can't lie...not to your mother. Not even to you," she said a bit more soft. She smiled and shrugged her shoulder. "Anyways, I am sure your place is nice. I can just imagine it," she and let out a deep breath just as the doorbell rang. Maura's eyes widened and she jumped up, going into the foyer and grabbing her wallet. She opened the door, paid for the pizza and then carried it into the kitchen and to the island. "It's here," she said to Jane.

"How do you mean you can't lie?" Jane asked as she walked into the kitchen; smelling the pizza immediatly. Oh, she couldn't wait to eat. "If you tell my Ma the truth, she is gonna hold it against me for the rest of my life." Jane pointed out and got next to Maura, opening the pizza carton. "God, that smells delicious."

"I just can't," she repeated and opened the box as she offered Jane a plate. It did smell good and Maura knew she had made the right choice. Her stomach growled and she sighed blissfully. She usually ate this wonderful meal alone, but now she had a friend. Maura looked fondly over at Jane. "Help yourself," she offered, "and I will simply tell your mother that I had invited you over for dinner and you felt obligated to come..." she smiled sweetly.

Jane gave Maura a look. "Not helpful. She'll still hold it against me. You don't know my mother." She grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it immedatily. "Mmm hooooot!" She said with her mouth full. The hot cheese was burning her mouth. She grabbed a tissue and spit the pizza out. "Shit it's hot!" 

Maura laughed and shook her head. "Well no one said you should bite right into it, now. It did just get here," she laughed again and took two slices for her plate. She walked back toward the living room. As she passed Jane, she lightly patted her back. "Your beer is in the glass door fridge," she called after her and settled back to the couch, putting her plate on the coffee table. She already had her wine sitting on the coffee table and she poured herself a glass.

The Detective grabbed a plate and put two slices on it as well. On her way back to the living room, she grabbed a bottle of beer and eventually joined Maura on the couch. "The game is starting in 5. Turn on the tv." Jane said to Maura and drunk a sip of her cool beer; which cooled off her burned roof of the mouth. "Are you a red sox fan too?" The brunette asked and placed her beer on the table.

"I- I really can't say that I am. But I do enjoy the game from time to time," she said and reached for the controls to turn the TV on. She turned it to the station that Jane told her. She leaned forward and picked up her plate, taking a not so delicate bit of her pizza. "Oh Mmmmmm," she moaned softly and sighed in bliss.

Jane laughed slightly. "Are ya practicing your voice over for your next porn?" She joked and glanced over to the blonde, before she placed her own plate on her lap and took another bite of her pizza.

Maura was still chewing her bite at Jane's words and she looked at her with wider, adorably cute eyes. She furrowed her brow and swallowed. "Pardon me, did you just say porn? That is really only good for the bedroom. Not eating," she sighed and took another bit, making the same blissful sounds as before. She swallowed and took a long drink of her wine. "So, how do you like it?"

Jane looked at Maura confused - obviously she didn't get her joke. Was Maura a prude? She didn't know; that Doctor clearly gave her mixed signals. "It's a good pizza. What's the pizza place called?" She asked and took another bite of the delicious pizza. She wiped her hand on her jeans, before she reached for her beer again and drunk a sip.

Maura shifted in the couch, getting comfortable and smiled at Jane as she drank more of her wine. "Tazo's," she said with a cute smile and finished her glass of wine and reached for the bottle and poured herself another glass and took to that one as well. She moved closer to Jane as the game continued to play. Jane felt the blonde's warmth as she moved closer.

Jane was watching the game and ate her pizza while she occasionelly sipped from her cool beer. As she was done eating, she put the empty plate on the table in front of her. The brunette noticed that Maura had moved closer. She could smell her sweet perfume and felt her body heat - she could even smell her hair; it smelled like peach shampoo. Jane had a hard time concentrating on the game with Maura so close. She glanced at the blonde every now and then. "Oh come on. GO GO GO!" Jane yelled at the TV and huffed as he didn't make it.

Maura got into the moment as Jane was in one and yelling at the TV. She sat more up right and grabbed at Jane's thigh. "Yes go!" She yelled at the TV not entirely sure why she was yelling. She understood the logistics of the game, but really was only watching it because Jane had wanted to do so. She smiled at the woman and realized where her hand had ended up. She removed it quickly and swallowed, hoping that Jane had not really noticed.

There was a break on TV and Jane got up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen and got herself another beer. As she returned she looked down to Maura. "What's the deal with you?" She then asked her straight forward and sat down on the couch again. Jane NEEDED to know after all the mixed signals Maura was sending her.

Maura's lips parted at Jane's question she was taken aback by them. She stared up into the woman's face as she pondered what exactly to say. "Deal with me me?" She said, looking a litte confused. "I don't understand," she finally said and smiled nervously.

She had another sip of her beer. "Yeah...sexual preferences..." Jane re-worded it and felt kind of stupid herself for asking this. But she really had to know. Jane could tell that the Doctor was getting nervous. Hopefully she hadn't crossed an invisible line with this question...

"Oh," Maura's face changed to one of understanding and she nodded, licking her lips softly. "I really don't have one. I usually just got for what I am attracted to," she said simply with a shrug. She smiled up at Jane, not showing any fear at this point. "You?"

So that statement clearly meant that the Doctor was bisexual. By the way she acted and dressed and all, Jane would have never guessed it; but as more time she had spent with the M.E. as more clear it got. Jane took another sip of her beer and waited a few moments before she answered the Doctor. "What do you think?" She asked interested and raised a brow.

Maura blinked and sat more upright as Jane countered with a question back at her. She looked at Jane for a long time and shrugged lightly. "I don't know. You really are quite guarded," she said softly and smiled gently at Jane. She sipped at her wine and then licked her lips, setting it down and standing up so that she was face to face with Jane.

Jane held her breathe for a moment as she looked at the shorter woman in front of her. Her heart was beating faster and insicde she was freaking out but she didn't show it on her face. Instead she grabbed the beer bottle even harder, that her knuckles turned white; just to calm herself down. She manged to flash a relaxed smile at Maura. "If I tell you, I have to kill you... The guys at work are guessing since years already..."

"Right, they are guess that you are a lesbian, correct? I mean...isn't that what anyone would think of a strong, confident, very skilled detective of the Boston PD?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not fair...I don't think that you would be...but I would still be your friend if you were or weren't," she said with a tender smile. Maura stepped closer to Jane and continued to study her face.

Jane looked directly into Maura's hazel eyes. It was hard doing that but she didn't wanna show to Maura how nervous she was in this very moment. Jane had never been good with stuff like that. "Well, yes that's what many cops think of me." She confirmed with her raspy voice. "I was wrong as I said yesterday that we don't have anything in common...we do. I go for what I am attracted to, too." She told the Doctor. "If you share it with anyone, I seriously have to kill you." Jane quickly said; trying to regain control of the situation by making a joke.

Maura licked her lips and nodded slowly. She smiled soflty at Jane and her face was also very soft to look at. "Oh, I am not surprised. You have a strong personality...it makes sense," she said and placec a hand over her chest. "I promise I won't say a word," she said, nodding with a smile and still stood close to Jane. Unlike Jane, she was hardly nervous...she was more alluring than Jane could have imagined.

"You better don't or I'm gonna tell everyone you got a giant turtle..." Jane said and glanced at Maura's lips as she was licking them. Jane could feel her heart beating fast in her chest and she feared that it was so loud that the blonde could hear it. She tried her best to regain control and to relax but it was harder than she thought. Maura was so close and she couldn't help but wondering how her lips felt on hers.

"If you want to try, detective...I won't tell," she taunted and the corners of her lips drew into an almost seductive like grin. Maura kept her distance the same between them and narrowed her eyes as she studied the detective's face for her reaction. Maura decided to challenged Jane just a bit more. She stepped slightly closer. It Jane backed off, she would let the moment go.

Jane breathed the air in audible and her grip around her beer bottle hardened again. She stared at the beauty in front of her; her mind was spinning. There was no right or wrong thing to do. It was like that she couldn't think straight anymore in this very moment. The brunette gave in her urges and now leaned forward; touching Maura's lips with her own very slightly and staying still like this for a moment; to see if Maura was still okay with it. Then the detective pressed her lips harder on the blonde ones and kissed her.

Maura's fingers curled into the fabric of her shirt at her sides as Jane's lips softly at first touched her own, then pressed harder into them. Her stomach turned itself inside out and Jane heard the soft moan that came from deep in the blonde's throat. Maura stepped closer and let the full of her body fit up against Jane's and then slowly, she eased her arms around the woman's slender waist and kissed her back.

The Detective closed her eyes and carefully placed a hand on the back of Maura's head; letting her fingers entwine in the blonde hair. It felt good to kiss again and the Doctor was definiatly a good kisser. In this moment Jane didn't think; she couldn't think. It felt so surreal in a way but was yet so real.

Maura pulled Jane's body closer to her own and held her firmly as they continued to kiss. She felt Jane's hand at the back of head, holding her within the embrace. In the back of Maura's mind she could believe that she was kissing the detective...she just didn't believe that is could feel this good, but it did. Her entire body fluttered with excitement. She would break the kiss, but leave her lips close to Jane's. She breathed deeply. "That was...really good," she trembled out.

"Mhm..." Jane only said. She opened her eyes again and looked at the woman so close to her. She slowly started to relax and the grip around her beer bottle loosened. Slowly she removed her other hand from the back of Maura's hair and stroke a strand of blonde hair behind the Doctors ear. "Really good indeed." She whispered in her raspy voice and held eye contact for another moment, before she turned and looked at the tv. "Break's over." She simply said and sat back on the couch, drinking a BIG gulp of beer now.

Maura swallowed as Jane brushed a light strand from her face to behind her ear. She smiled gently and stepped back as Jane said that the break was over and simply sat back down on the couch. Maura blinked and made a slightly mused face and then leaned over to grab her wine once again and then she too sat back down. Maura nestled into the couch and crossed her legs, staring at the screen. She didn't watch the game...all she thought about was what just happened between them.

Jane couldn't concentrate that well on the game either. But she was thankful for the game because she wouldn't know what to say to Maura right now. Maybe she shouldnt have kissed her! After all they were working together. Thousand thoughts rushed through Jane's mind. She sat there in quiet, her eyes on the screen; but deep in thoughts. As the game ended at some point, she was forced to talk to Maura again. She cleared her voice. "That was a good game..."

"I think I liked half time," she said looking at the screen and smiling, folding her arms across her chest. She looked at Jane after a moment. "They won...so why aren't you celebrating," she taunted the detective again. The several glasses of wine, by this point, were making Maura feel warm and very aroused. The only human close to her was Jane Rizzoli and it only made things worse that she had just tasted her lips not so long ago.

"I'm cheering...inside." Jane answered and gulped down the rest of her beer and placed it on the table in front of her. "I'm very happy." The brunette said again and leaned back in the couch. "I guess...I should get going, you probably need your beauty sleep." Jane said and looked at her.

Maura got the hint and she was ok with it, a little disappointed, but she wasn't going to push the woman. She took one last swallow her her wine and stood, gathering the plates and starting to clean things up as she headed toward the kitchen. "Oh I am not tired," she said absently as she set the plates in the sink and grabbed a baggie to put the left over pizza in that she planned on giving to Jane. She smiled at her. "Would you like the pizza to take home as well as your beer?"

This whole situation just felt awkward to the detective. She stood there in the kitchen; not knowing where to put her arms; so she crossed them in front of her chest. "Um keep the beer and enjoy but I'd take some pizza." She said with a nod and looked down at Maura's turtle.

Maura blew out a small sigh and smiled at the detective. She wasn't feeling awkward at all, but she was feeling a bit frustrated. What more did she have to do to? She walked over to Jane and handed her the pizza. "I don't really drink beer, but I will keep it here for you," she said and leveled her eyes with Jane's. "You can stay if you want to..."

TBC

Hope you ya'll enjoyed the new chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

And again thanks for reading and all the kind comments!

Chapter 4!

Jane held eye contact with the Doctor as she said that. A part of her wanted to stay and the other part of her wanted to leave and escape this situation. "Okay..." Jane's voice was only a raspy whisper and she placed the pizza Maura had handed her on the counter. Without any hesitation, she pressed the shorter woman gently against the counter and kissed her again; this time with more passion.

Maura gasped into the embrace that held a lot more passion than the first kiss and everything that she felt headed straight south. She braced herself against the counter, holding it with her hands so that she didn't fall to the ground as her legs felt weaker and weaker. The detective held just as much presence and power as she kissed as when she stepped into the room.

The brunette pushed her tongue into Maura's mouth; rubbing her tongue against hers, while she brought a hand up to the Doctor's breasts . There was alot of passion and lust behind that kiss. It had been quite a while since Jane had kissed someone like that. She didn't think about the consequences yet... right now she just savoured the moment.

Maura felt her body melt as Jane kissed her and the feeling of her tongue touching against her just made the feeling between her legs that much more intense. She heard a soft moan that purred in her throat and her body trembled as Jane continued to touch her. Maura felt Jane touch her breasts and she gapsed within the very lust filled embrace. Maura's breasts were soft, fuller, and filled Jane's hand fully.

The Detective squeezed her breasts gently, while her lips never left hers. Her other hand slipped under Maura's blouse; feeling her naked, smooth skin of her stomach. Jane's heart was racing and she moaned confently into the kiss.

Maura simply could not think straight at this point. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was beating wildly within her chest and it quickled as she felt Jane's hand brushing along her warm flesh. Her stomach trembled inside of itself. She would finally break the kiss to purr strained words against Jane's lips. "Couch...bed..."

"Bed..." Jane whispered, looking at the doctor. Pure lust in her dark brown eyes. "Lead the way..." She removed her hands from Maura's body and pressed another kiss on her lips; while she waited for her to start walking.

Maura kissed her back, moaning delicately. Then she pulled back and started to walk back into the living room, past the couch and into a short hall. Up a flight of steps and then down the hall and to the right. Jane would follow Maura into her master suite which was just as clean and neat as the rest of her house. Maura turned toward Jane, smiled, and pulled her shirt from her body. She beckoned Jane to her.

Jane walked towards Maura and undressed her white tank top in the process; leaving her with a sports bra and her jeans. She pushed the blonde on the bed and climbed on top of her. The brunette smiled down at her, before she took both of Maura's arms and pinned them above her head. She lowered her lips and started to kiss the doctors neck.

Maura lost her breath as she landed on the bed on her back. Her hazel eye deepened in color and her cheeks flushed a softer pink once again. The wine mixed with the lust she felt for the other woman was making her feel sweetly dizzy. She let out a soft gasp as Jane pinned her arms above her head, forcing her body to arch delicately. Her eyes would close as Jane started to kiss her neck. Maura shifted constantly beneath Jane in growing arousal.

Jane placed a lot of butterfly kisses all over Maura's neck and chest. She ran a hand behind Maura's back and unhooked her bra and undressed it. The Detective started kissing the blonde's breasts and let her tongue twirl around her nipples. Maura's skin tasted so good. Every inch of her body seemed so perfect.

One of Maura's hands went to the back of Jane's head, then held her gently at her neck as the woman pressed kisses along her flesh and then her breasts after her bra was removed. Maura felt exposed, but she was beyond the point of caring. What Jane did...made her feel so good. "Ooooh..." came her soft breathless sounds. Jane was intense...and Maura couldn't love it any more.

Jane moved her head up to Maura's again to share a passionate kiss with her. Their eyes met for a second. Her hands wandered to the waistband of her skirt. She hooked two fingers in it and pulled it down; along with the Doctor's knickers. The brunette stopped for a moment and took the naked body of her co-worker in. Pure perfection. Her lips moved back to meet Maura's while her hand was running up and down the doctors leg.

Maura moaned delicately into the passionate kiss that Jane gave her willingly. Her body groaned within itself as Jane touched her and she lifted her hips up just enough to help the woman removed her of the confining rest of her clothing. She breathed deeply and watched Jane's face as she stared down at her bare figure. Maura felt her heart skip a beat. Never in a thousand years did she think she would be here...

Then Jane's wonderful lips were against hers once again. Maura arched her back and pressed it against Jane's body. She felt Jane's touch running up and down along her leg.

The brunette kept on kissing the gorgeous Blonde's lips while her hand moved from her thigh to her inner thigh. Jane bit into Maura's lip and smiled, as she made her way back to her neck again. She kissed it, licked it and sucked on it genly; but not leaving a hickey. She was careful with that. Jane pushed Maura's legs with her own apart. Her hand wandered from the inner thigh between Maura's legs. She gently placed her thumb on the doctor's clit and started to rub her; tease her.

Breathlessy moans and sounds came from her lips as Jane kissed down her neck again. They became deeper when Jane's touched moved from her inner thigh to the sweet spot between her legs. Jane would feel Maura's body instantly cave and almost crumble against her touch. "Mmmm yes...Jane...please," came her soft words. Her body was willing and so ready. She wanted sex...she wanted that release...and she wanted the detective to be the one to do it.

It was probably the first time that Maura had called her by her first name. She liked how Maura said her name... Jane smiled down at the blonde and pecked her lips real quick, before she moved south. Kissing her chest, her breasts, her belly, her sides, her hips, her thighs, her inner thighs and eventually she was at her desired destination. She entered the blonde with two fingers and started to thrust slowly. Jane licked over Maura's click; sucking on it occasionally.

"Uuuh, god Jane," Maura purred as she felt the woman's two fingers slip inside of her. It felt so intense and good at the same time. Jane would feel Maura's body buckle in pleasure. Jane felt the woman's warmth and wetness. It was insanely pleasurable just to feel. Maura moaned delicately. Jane's tongue running over her clit felt like heaven. Her sex swelled around Jane's touches.

Jane thrusted faster; enjoying to hear Maura moaning. It aroused her herself. After a while, Jane pulled her fingers out and placed her mouth over the doctors pussy; tasting her. She licked her her, running her tongue all over her before she pushed it inside of her. Maura was tasting really good. She brought a thumb up to the womans clit and rubbed it fast while she kept on licking her.

Maura pressed her hands into the bed and arched her back like the dancer she used to be. Her abdomen shuddered in pleasure. Her sex swelled even more and became incredibly wet to Jane's attention. Her moans were soft, but very intense and came over and over again. Her body writhed beneath Jane's touch and she was at that edge...Maura never wanted this to end. "MMMmm Jane...oh my god Jane!"

Jane was glad that she had such an effect on Maura. It had been quite a while the last time she had slept with a woman but obviously she still knew how it was done. Jane sucked and licked harder and putting more pressure to her thumb, that still rubbed her little clit. She wanted to make the M.E. come...wanted to feel her body shudder beneath her out of pure pleasure.

Maura pushed herself upward and beared down as the pleasure started to become very intense. Her legs trembled and between her legs, things became very tight and very wet. She had never been with a woman, but she had always wanted to. Maura was glad that she had chosen Jane as her first...she felt incredible. "I am soo close...god Jane! What you do to me..." she cried out softly and groaned deeply. Her breathing was labored and it wasn't a moment later after she spoke did she lose all of her control. Her orgasm was amazing. It was hard and intense and seemed to explode all around Jane's touch and mouth. Maura cried out delicately in full mind blowing pleasure.

Jane kept licking her until her orgasm subsided. With a smile across her face, she moved upwards again and kissed the blonde passionatly again, giving Maura a taste of herself. She broke the kiss after a while and looked down at the panting woman beneath her. "Mh, was my pleasure." Jane whispered in her raspy voice.

Maura's eyse were partly open and she was staring into Jane's face after the kiss. Her smell, her rich scent was all over Jane's lips and was now all over her own. Maura moaned lightly and smiled blissfully up at the detective. "I have never...ever experienced sex like that. God...you were amazing..." she shuddered as the warmth of her orgasm still washed over her from time to time.

"Thank you." Jane only said and climbed off the exhausted woman. She lied down next to her; her arms touching. The brunette looked at the ceiling, before she closed her eyes. "I'm glad I didnt go to Ma's for dinner..." She chuckled.

Maura placed a hand on her chest and breathed deeply. She smiled and nestled her body close to Jane's as the woman spoke. "I am greatly glad that you didn't," she replied...mirroring Jane's words. Then Maura rolled herself to her side and lightly played with Jane's hair. "I have never been with a woman...and I am glad that you were my first..."

Jane held her breathe as the shock was written all over her face. SHE was Maura's first? If she had known that she was the first, Jane would have never slept with her. Jane could clearly remember how emotionally attached she had been to HER first woman... that woman broke her heart. The brunette didnt wanna break Mauras heart or hurt her. It took quite a while until Jane got her voice back. "Your first, huh..." She just said.

Maura smiled and shifted even closer to the detective's body. Her face became slightly puzzled at Jane's very subtle stress that washed over her face. "Yes...that's not a bad thing, Jane," she said softly and lightly caressed Jane's cheek. "I wanted you...I couldn't stop myself from wanting you..."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment again and then looked in Maura's hazel eyes. Jane didn't find the words to say what she really thought. She was panicing inside and had doubts that what she did was right. She shouldnt have done it. She should have grabbed her pizza and left. "I wanted you too." Jane stated the obvious. "You are a very unique woman..."

Maura smiled and laughed softly at Jane's words. "Thank you," she said softly and moved even closer to Jane. Maura took the woman's face in her hand and stared directly into her eyes. "You are amazing...everything you are...is amazing," she cooed and pushed herself up so that she could kiss the woman with a rich lustful passion.

Maura's words weren't really helpful for Jane if anything it freaked her out more. The way Maura talked made it sound like that it was more than sex to her...that Maura was deeper involved already. She kissed the blonde back and pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face in the process.

Maura deepened the kiss as Jane lightly touched and brushed back a few strands of her blonde hair. She moaned softly into rich embrace. Maura loved it. It was more than sex to her...Jane had guess correctly. Maura was alone...and now she had someone to share that aloneness with. She pulled back after a few moments and nuzzled her cheek to Jane's. "I know how to please a woman...just as I can please a man," she purred into Jane's ear.

Jane closed her eyes as Maura nuzzled her cheek against her own; feeling her smooth skin against her; smelling her sweet scent. "How do you know, you've never been with a woman before." Jane whispered and removed her hand from Maura's hair and placed it next to herself. That woman gave Jane goosebumps - but the good kind.

Maura pulled back slightly and lifted her head so that she could look into Jane's face better. Her left eyebrow arched. "I know everything," she taunted Jane and then turned the woman's head and pressed her lips to Jane's neck right below her ear. She sucked and kissed, sending pleasure through Jane's body that went right between her legs light lightening.

"Hmm." Jane moaned contently and closed her eyes. Her lips felt electrifying on her skin. She placed an arm around Maura, dugging her nails lightly into the doctors skin. She believed Maura that she knew everything and most definiatly knew how to please a woman.

Maura bit lightly into the soft flesh behind Jane's ear, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Her body curled into Jane's as she felt Jane's fingers digging lightly into skin. She moaned tenderly close to Jane's warm flesh. "Trust me..." she purred and moved a hand down Jane's body and unbuttoned her jeans. Once they were a bit lose, she slipped her hands inside and under the thin fabric of Jane's underwear. Jane would soon feel Maura's full hand rubbing sensually against her sex.

The brunette arched her back and let out a moan as she felt Maura's hand on her sex. That felt wonderful...she didn't want this to stop. The panic Jane have had earlier, was gone for this moment. All she could think of was Maura's hand on her sex. The detective was highly aroused and moist. It's been ages she had sex with a woman and she was craving an orgasm.

Maura shifted and moved down the bed. She felt Jane's strong arousal and it made her shiver. This woman was simply amazing and she desperately wanted to feel her come. Maura pulled Jane's jeans off and then her underwear and then pushed her legs apart. She tickled her fingers up and down Jane's sex for a long time, feeling the swelled flesh with the moisture. Then without warning she plunged two fingers deeply into her wetness. Jane felt incredibly full and the pleasure was intense.

"Oh shit..." Jane moaned and pushed her chest out. Every musicle on her athletic body was strained. She grabbed the sheet with her hand and dug her nails in it. Maura was simply wonderful in what she did - and considering it was her first time she was AMAZING. The Doctor clearly knew what she was doing; how she had to touch Jane to drive her crazy. The brunette's head was spinning. She couldnt believe what was happening.

Maura rolled her wrist, causing her fingers to circle around Jane's vaginal walls, pushing her further into bliss. She brushed her fingers just barely over the delicate spongy tissue that would drive the brunette mad with pleasure. Maura kissed along Jane's inner thighs and then nipped at the tender flesh. She marked Jane's thighs several times with sharp bites. This was her woman to do with as she pleased.

The brunette kept moaning and tossed her head to the side. Maura was driving her wall. Jane gasped in sheer surprise as the blonde nipped on her inner thigh. She had always seen Maura as the very soft and gentle kind of woman - guess she was wrong. "Mmm Maura..." She used her first name for the first time. Her breathing quickened as she let a hand ran through her dark hair.

Maura kissed the top of Jane's sex then she pushed her touch even deeper. Inside of Jane, Maura pressed against that spongy tissue over and over again...deeper and deeper, with more pressure. She was going to drive Jane into a tizzy of an orgasm. Her tongue started to lick and flick against the swollen clit. She smiled, feeling Jane's pleasure.

This was driving Jane wild, indeed. Her erected nipples poked against the material of her sports bra. Her heart was racing in her chest. She tossed her head to the other side again, arching her back even more as she felt the familiar feeling inside of her rising. The brunette dug her fingers even deeper into the sheets. "Oh fuck...Maura.." The detective cursed in pleasure as the orgasm washed over her body, causing her to shake in pleasure.

Maura didn't stop and kept hitting that sweet spot deep inside the woman's trembling sex. She loved the feeling of the muscles that convulsed around her fingers. It was something that she had never felt before and it was perfection. Maura gasped as she felt Jane's release. It was utterly fullfilling in so many ways for her. "God Jane..." she said breathlessly and bit at the tender flesh of Jane's inner thigh once again to sharpen the intensity of the orgasm.

Jane opened her eyes slowly and looked down to Maura. A satisfied smile spread over her lips before she ran her hand through her hair again. The brunette was panting; exhausted from her intense orgasm. "You...you've proven me wrong...you KNOW how to please a woman." Jane said out of breathe.

Maura's smile was cute and proud. "Of course I do...I know your anatomy...I know what will make your body so very pleased." Maura nuzzled against Jane's inner thigh and let out a deep breath. She was equally as satisfied as Jane. "I can do this to you every night...if you will let me," she said softly and then shifted, crawling up along Jane's body and falling down to rest over her. Maura wrapped one leg over one of Jane's. She kissed her lips softly for a long time, nuzzling her own against them.

Reality set back in as Maura offered to do this every night. Jane was sure now that this wasn't just a one night stand...some meaningless sex to the Doctor. The brunette kissed her back and then turned her head to look at the ceiling. What did she do? Hesitately she wrapped an arm around Maura, not wanting her to get suspicious or find out about her panic. "You clearly know the anatomy, I agree..." Jane answered quietly; avoiding to say something about Maura's offer. "We...should try to sleep. We have to get up early enough..." She pointed out.

Maura shifted and slightly pushed herself up so that she could look into the detective's face. Her brow furrowed in concern. She breathed out slowly, "Jane, did you not want to do this," she said bluntly and smiled very faintly at the woman. Her heart was still beating fast in her breast after what she had just done to Jane. It was both erotic and sensual. She swallowed, staring at the woman. A part of her felt as if she had pushed Jane too far and that was the part that suddenly became worried. They had only known one another for almost a month…and here they were…in bed together… _Was it too fast?_

ane propped herself up with her ellbows and looked into Maura's hazel eyes. "I DID want to do this." Jane said honestly and held eye contact. The sex was awesome and she was very attracted to Maura. Her only concern was that Jane was Maura's first and that Maura could be too attached to Jane now. "It's fine, I wanted this as much as you did." The brunette said in soft, raspy voice. She didn't wanna worry the doctor.

Maura nodded slowly, and held Jane's eyes as well. Her lips tightened for a moment and she breathed out deeply. Then she voiced the unsaid concern. "But..." she said, leaving it open for Jane to finish. Maura needed to know where Jane's fears lied...and something inside of her told her that perhaps it was something that she could help with.

Jane hesitated. She didn't know how to voice it; how to tell her about her fears. She didn't even know if she wanted to share them with Maura. The detective offered the blonde a small smile. "Nothing...it's fine, Maura..." Calling her by her first name again. It seemed appropriate now after what they did. "Try to sleep, it's late..."

"Jane, I know something is wrong and I need to know if I did it. I don't want to ruin what we might have started. I want to please you. Please tell me," she urged softly and reached over to caressed Jane's cheek with the back of her hand. Maura studied Jane's face for any sign...hoping that she might understand the unvoiced concerns. "Whatever it is...it won't change this..." she added, hoping that it would help Jane talk.

The brunette sighed and broke off the eye contact for a brief moment, before she looked back into her eyes. "I was your first, Maur... it's scary." The detective admitted openly and watched Maura's face closely. "I know what your next question is: Why is it scary? - it is, because I don't know if I can fullfill your expectations after I've been your first... do you know what I mean?" Jane asked her.

Maura looked confused for a moment and then she just smiled. Her face softened and she shook her head, still touching Jane's face. "It is only scary because I don't know if I can feel this with anyone else...I mean, Jane, the intensity was amazing. How close I could be with you...and sensual you felt around my touch...I can't even verbalize it properly," she said and studied Jane's face. "There are no expectations...Jane. If you want to be with me...all you have to do is ask," she said with a warm smile.

That last statement drove the Detective in the corner. There it was - it happened what Jane had feared. Maura felt so close and attached to her already. The brunette was speechless and just stared at the blonde. There was no right answer to all that. Jane just smiled and leaned forward; kissing the blonde softly on her lips. 

Maura smiled within the kiss and tenderly kissed the woman back. She stayed there for a long time and then pulled away. She shook her head, "But you are not, by any means obligated to be with me," she said and swallowed. Her face was soft. "Jane...it's sex...and it can be as much as you want to be..."

"I know, Maura." Jane said, but she was glad that Maura had voiced that. This made her feel reliefed. Jane smiled at her but this time her smile was genuinly. She really needed to hear that. The brunette stroke through the blondes hair. "Let's try to sleep now, okay?" Her voice was soft.

Maura leaned against Jane's touch and nodded. "Ok Jane..." she said softly and then nestled closer to the other woman. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. This night was wonderful and she was never going to forget it... 

TBC

Hope ya'll enjoyed the new chapter again ;)

How did you like it?

And yes, I will update daily because me and my friend finished the story already ;)


	5. Chapter 5

We can't thank you guys enough for the nice comments! I'm so glad you enjoy it because we certainly enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 5!

It wasn't until a few days late, that Jane would realize that things had changed between them. As she watched from a distance, the blonde flirted with a young male officer. Her body looked like perfection in the bright red dress with a black belt, black heels. Her every curve was visible and Jane could remember how it felt against her skin. She saw Maura hand the man a piece of paper, smile beautifully and then walk away. It was a moment later that she noticed Jane. Her eyes brightened and she walked quickly over to the woman. "Detective," she greeted, "good afternoon," she said brightly. 

Jane was just adding some sugar into her coffee as Maura walked over. She had seen how the blonde had flirted with the officer and how she had handed him her phone number probably. Things had indeed changed between them the last days. Jane had tried to keep her distance towards Maura so she wouldn't mislead her; thinking she wanted a relationship. But seeing that scene how Maura had flirted with the officer, had shown her that the blonde was over that probably and tried to move on. Jane couldn't help but feel some sort of anger rising inside of her...or jealousy. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure about one thing - she didn't want Maura to see what she was thinking and feeling in this very moment. Why the hell did she feel like that now! Jane moved her head to look at the blonde. "Good afternoon, Doctor." Jane replied and put a cap over her paper coffee cup.

Maura's smile was bright and it was welcoming. She moved closer to Jane, letting her feeling the rich heat radiating from her body. It would almost drive the woman insane. "Good afternoon Detective," she said and reached up and rubbed Jane's upper arm. It was a friendly touch, but to Jane it felt like so much more. Maura studied Jane, still smiling. "Dinner later," she asked. It had been almost a week since they had slept together by the point.

"I don't know, don't you have other plans already?" Jane asked, nodding towards the spot where the officer had stood before. She tried to sound as casual as she could but it was hard to hide something from Maura. To Maura she seemed to be pretty predictable; like an open book. Jane hated the fact that Maura was able to read her so well. The Detective drunk a sip of her coffee and kept looking at the blonde.

Maura already knew the unspoken feelings that Jane tried not to show. She could read her easily sometimes. She sighed, "No...I am asking you if you want plans with me." She smiled and dropped her hand from Jane's upper arm. "I can make plans with Officer Renolds any time...I would like to spend some time with you," she added and reached to get a coffee cup herself and fill it up.

Jane silenced for a while; thinking about it. She hated the feeling that Maura had some kind of power. "I've got plans already tonight - maybe another time." Jane said, trying to regain some control back. As soon as this was said, Jane broke off the eye contact, not wanting Maura to read her again. "Anyways, I'm off to a stake out with Korsak." With those words, the detective turned and left the cafeteria. Jane took a deep breathe as she walked through the corridor - she felt like she had regained some control back and that was good.

Maura had started to reply, but Jane left, before her words were able to leave her lips. She watched after Jane for a long while and then turned back to her coffee. A part of her wondered if she had done something wrong...said something wrong. Then another part just figured that the detective was busy. She sighed and finished getting her coffee and then walked back to the elevators to go back down to the basement. She looked over at the doors Jane had left into and then headed down stairs. She worked on reports and looked at findings for most of the afternoon.

On the stake out, Jane had to think of Maura all the time. Why was the fact that she had given her number to the officer bothering her so much? Jane hated the fact that it bothered her. After the stake out, Jane drove straight home only to find out that a pipe had burst in her apartment. The whole place was flooded. This was just great! The brunette grabbed a bag and put some clothes in it and left her place. Of course, she COULD stay with her mother until she could return to her apartment but she didn't really want that. Her mother would drive her insane! What other choice did she have! The brunette drove to Dr. Isles' house and rang her doorbell.

Maura had just poured herself a glass of wine as the doorbell rang. She paused, listened and set down her glass. Then she walked over to the front door from her kitchen. When she opened the door, she was happy to see Jane on the other side. She frowned as she saw the bag that the woman carrying. "Jane...hi..." she said and stepped aside, allowing the woman to come inside. She smiled warmly at the other woman. "Is everything ok," she asked, shutting the door and locking it. Jane's body posture was stiff and Maura did not miss it.

"No...well yes...actually no... my apartment is flooded. The freaking water pipe bursted...I have no idea, but I can't stay in my apartment the next few days." Jane said and placed her bag down on the ground. "I really can't go to my Ma's place, she'll drive me insane. Is it okay if I stay one night? I'll get a hotel room first thing in the morning." The brunette assured her.

"Oh my," she said and shook her head, "No, it's fine, stay here as long as you need to. I have plenty of room. Hmmm," she looked around for a moment. "You can stay in one of the extra rooms," she said with a smile and gestured for Jane to grab her bag and follow her to the bedroom. "It's late, I am sure that you are tired..." she added with a smile as she turned on the light to the very nicely decorated bedroom.

The brunette grabbed her bag and followed the blonde into the extra bedroom. The room looked like the rest of the house - comfortable and very neat. "Thanks Maura. I really appreciate it - I owe you." Jane said and walked over to the bed, placing her bag on it. "And hours of stake out are tiring..." She sat onto the bed and looked at the blonde. "Where's the bathroom?"

Maura chuckled softly and headed over to a set of double doors. She opened them and Jane saw the full size bed in a smaller room with two night stands and an armoir. "See, over there is the bathroom." she smiled and turned back to Jane. "And it's no problem...you are welcome here for as long as you need," she said sweetly. Maura walked up to Jane and kissed her cheek. "I have coffee on the stove in the kettle if you want it," she said as she started to head for the room's door.

Jane looked after Maura as she headed to the door. "You still got the beer I brought the last time I was here?" She asked her. She just wanted to drink a cool beer and then go to sleep. For some reasons she felt really drained. And all she wanted to do was to rest.

Maura nodded and pointed back in the direction of the kitchen. "Of course. I don't really drink beer," she said to Jane asking if her beer was still there from the last time she was at the house. Maura smiled gently. "Would you like me to go get you one," she asked sweetly, standing in the door frame of the bedroom door. Maura looked more than alluring to Jane. She had on a dress that was the color of red wine, fitted to every curve of her body, and low cut in the front. Her shoes were black, sexy heels.

"Um it's fine I can get it myself." Jane said and got up from the bed again. "Is it okay if I take a shower before I go to sleep?" The detective asked her and let a hand run through her dark waves. Of course she had noticed Maura's sexy dress and given to the fact that she was really tired, she couldn't help but check the doctor out.

"Certainly. I will get you some towels," she said and headed out down the hall. She came back a moment later with several towels and she handed them to Jane. "There you go detective," she said with a sweet smile. "If you need anything...I am just down the hall, okay?" Maura reached out and rubbed Jane's upper arm before she started to leave the woman to do her thing.

Jane gave a nod. "Yes...okay; thank you Doctor." The brunette walked in the bathroom and placed the towels down. She closed the door before she undressed herself and got into the shower. After showering for 15 minutes she stepped out and dried herself. The detective dressed some underwear, a gray tanktop and black shorts to sleep in. Her hair were wet and hung loosely over her breasts as she walked into the kitchen to get a beer. "Just gonna grab a beer and then I'm off to bed..." She informed the blonde.

Maura was at the front door and she was just shutting it as Jane spoke heading into the kitchen. Maura turned around and smiled. There was a man scent present in the air of the room. Maura walked into the kitchen, leaning up against the counter. "Beer before bed detective," she mused, studying the woman closely. Maura looked a little flushed as well.

"Yeah..." Jane got a beer out of the fridge and turned to look at Maura. "Who did you just talk to?" She wanted to know as she opened the beer. Her wet hair, made her gray tanktop all wet. Jane drunk a long sip; enjoying the cool beer running down her throat. The day had just been insane and she couldn't wait to sleep.

Maura's eyes widened...she had hoped Jane had not heard. "Oh, that was just officer Renolds...I had him over for dinner...he had to go," she said with a soft smile. It was then that Jane noticed the table set for two and candles that had recently been lit. Maura's eyes filtered downward along Jane's top and she breathed a few deeper breaths. She was already restless and aroused...and Jane had taken her date away from her...through no real intention of doing so.

Jane looked at her. Oh so Maura have had a date. The brunette still didn't know how to feel about it but all she knew was that she didn't like it that much. "Sorry for..interrupting." Jane just said, trying to sound as casual as she could. "He needn't to go... I am going to sleep anyways." She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her cool beer.

"It's alright...really. Don't worry about it, you needed help," she said lightly with a smile and a soft shrug of her right shoulder. The movement made her look cute. She watched as Jane took another long drink. "Are you hungry? I have some really good leftovers...I can heat them up for you."

The brunette shook her head. "No thanks Maura...I'm fine. You are doing so much already. I really appreciate it." Jane said and flashed a smile at the blonde. "Have a good night and...I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry again about the officer..." Jane said, even though she wasn't sorry. Officer Renolds wasn't good enough for Maura, that was for sure.

Maura watched Jane in silence for a moment. She stood in the kitchen for a long time after Jane had left and Jane's words still played in her mind. Something about her tone just did not sit well with her...and she found herself moving back upstairs and to Jane's room. She really didn't knock and entered into the first part of the room. Jane had just started to get into bed. "Is there something wrong Jane," she said, crossing her arms across her chest, half glaring at the woman and half curious as the same time.

Jane had set her beer on the nightstand and was half sitting/half lying on the bed. She was about to go to sleep. The detective looked at Maura and then continued settling in. She put the blanket over her body and leaned back in the pillows, before she paid attention to Maura again. She didn't like her tone... "Why do you ask? I didn't say anything, did I?" Jane asked her matter-of-factly and looked in her eyes. 

"It's your tone. I didn't like how you spoke to me...how you almost acted like I wasn't allowed to have officer Renolds here," she said in a bit of a harder tone. She stared at Jane and walked up to stand at the end of the bed. "I don't think you have that right," she added and the regretted it after she said it. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"Excuse me!" Jane asked totally taken aback. "I never said anything. I just asked who was there..." Jane said and pushed the blanket off of her. The detective got out of the bed. She grabbed her clothes she had worn 1 hour before and stuck it into her bag. "I'm taking a hotel room." She decided and closed the zipper of her bag. "But before I go I wanna know what the hell your problems is!"

Maura's eyes became intense from Jane's words and she watched her as she got her bag together. "No, you are not going...I never said you had to go...and my problem Jane? My problem? I don't have one...but you do," she said, breathing deeply and shaking her head. Her cheeks flushed from the anger that was building.

Jane stopped in her tracks and looked the doctor. "What the hell did I do?" The brunette wanted to know. It was a stupid question to ask - especially towards Maura. She knew exactly that Maura probably had already figured out what was going on. Jane didn't wanna voice it - she didn't wanna admit it. "I just came here because my apartment is flooded, that's all."

"That's fine. I get that. But that is not what is going on, detective," she said, stepping closer to the woman, narrowing her eyes. She placed her hands on her perfect hips, looking intently at the detective. "Jane...go on...tell me. Because I already know. I just want to hear it from your mouth. Tell me what the problme is...or I will not let you leave my house and don't think I won't do it..."

Jane let out a laughter. "No offense Doctor, but I could knock you out if I wanted to. You wouldn't be able to hold me here; just for the record." She wanted to get that straight. "And nothing is going on...I am just tired and want to go to bed. I didn't say anything bad about your date with the officer. I was simply showing interest and asked you." The brunette said and slipped into her shoes. "Next time I just won't ask."

Maura watched Jane in silence for a long moment. She watched Jane put on her shoes and she still was flushed from anger. Then she felt bad and sighed. Perhaps she had read something more into it...but then...she was never really wrong about tones of voice. "No, Jane...there is something wrong...you don't think I should date anyone...because you have sunk your teeth in and once you do that...that means that person physically belongs to you...that is the problem," she said in a slightly less angered tone. She sounded more frustrated by this point.

Jane turned to look at her. "I certainly do NOT think you belong to me. I would never think that. We are not dating or anything..." The brunette said and sighed. "I just... I don't know what's wrong with me lately...I think it's the latest case... I just can't think straight anymore, and I am sorry, Maura." Jane said honestly and looked at the blonde. Jane thought it was save to blame everything on their latest case. Maybe that was even the reason but she didn't know herself...

Maura suddenly stopped her anger when Jane mentioned that it was her case that was causing her stress. Although she didn't fully believe it...if Jane wanted to make that excuse...than who was she to say that it wasn't. Maura sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. "Jane...that's not what I meant...I mean...having sex once doesn't lay claim to anyone...but jealousy...that can happen," she said and stepped closer to the detective. She reached up and lightly brushed her fingers through the woman's dark curls.

Without thinking, she pushed Maura's hand away from her hair. She was surprised herself that she had done that. Jealousy... yeah Maura had figured it out right. She was jealous indeed but didn't wanna admit it to herself or towards Maura. "Again Maura, I am not saying you are mine just because we fucked." Jane said; making it sound so harsh. She regretted her choice of words already. It was too late to make the said undone and so she looked at her; her face straight, not showing emotions.

Maura's soft face changed from anger to hurt in a matter of a second. She swallowed and looked into Jane's eyes for a long while before she nodded. "Right," she said and licked her lips, swallowing again. "Just stay here...you are welcome," she said and quickly moved past Jane. She grabbed the door knob as she left the room. "Good night," she said and shut the door behind her. As she moved down the hall, Maura rubbed her face, sighed heavily, and rubbed the back of her neck.

Jane closed her eyes for a moment. Fuck. She clearly should attend more sensitivity trainings... The brunette decided in matter of seconds, that she didn't want the blonde to walk away like that. She rushed after her and grabbed her arm gently. "Maura wait... I'm sorry." She looked at her. "I'm an insensitive ass sometimes...but I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Maura halted in her steps and as she was forced to look at Jane, her eyes were a mixture of anger and pain. She listened to the woman and shook her head. "You didn't hurt me Jane..." she said in soft words and gently pulled her arm away from the detective's hold. "Just get some rest..." she added and started to walk away again. Maura placed a hand at her chest and felt just how fast her heart was beating. It was insane how Jane made her feel so alive...with so many emotions.

"Maura I'm sorry..." Jane called after her as she started to walk away again. She sighed and then walked back into her guest bedroom. She slipped under the cover and drunk a sip of her beer. Now it happened what Jane never wanted to happen - hurting Maura. The brunette downed her beer and then turned off the light of her nightstand before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jane..." came Maura's soft voice, "Jane," she said slightly louder. When Jane would startle awake, Maura's dark shadowed image would be standing at the side of her bed. Jane could not see Maura clearly, but she could smell the woman's sweet perfume. Maura actually stood at Jane's beside in her robe that was opened and just hanging lose over her body.

Jane recognized her voice but when she opened her eyes drowsily, she shrugged together as she saw the dark shadow of Maura. She let a hand ran over her face and made a tired sound. "Mh?" She only asked, not being able to talk. Jane wasn't a morning person at all... 

"Jane it's not morning...you have been asleep for an hour..." she said softly and reached for Jane's hand. She pulled it from Jane's face and placed it on the small curved surface of her smooth abdomen. The she pulled it up to the lower swell of her breast and then back down to her groin. She was smiling in the darkness. If that didn't stirr Jane awake...nothing would

Jane closed her eyes again as Maura took her hand and moved it around her body as she pleased. She could feel everything...and knew what Maura was doing. "Maur...whatcha doin'?" Her voice was still drowsily. The question was dumb, Jane realized that but she needed a few moments to 'wake up'.

Maura smiled in the darkness and released Jane's hand. She let the robe drop from her body and then she pulled back a part of Jane's blankets. Maura slipped in next to Jane. Her body curled against Jane's perfectly. Maura felt warm and Jane was sure that her skin was even softer to the touch. "I don't want to go to sleep on a bad note..." she whispered into Jane's ear and then sweetly sucked below it.

"Maura we are not..." Jane started but stopped as Maura got into bed next to her and sucked right below her ear. "Mmmm Maura... " Jane whispered content and turned her head. That felt so good again. "Are you...dating officer Renolds?" The brunette then asked out of the blue. This had bothered her all along and she needed to know what the deal with him was. She was aware that it was none of her business but still she needed to know.

Maura sucked harder below Jane's ear as the woman turned her head, giving her more flesh to take. Maura groaned softly at Jane's words and broke their contact with a sigh. "No...it was just about sex," she said flatly before she returned her lips and grazed her teeth along Jane's neck. She wrapped an arm around Jane's stomach and held her.

Jane wanted to ask Maura so badly with how many people of her division she had met up for 'sex' only, but she held her tongue. There was never a right time to ask such a question. "I see..." Jane whispered and breathed in deep again as Maura's lips returned to her neck. So did the sex happen with officer Renolds or not! - Jane would probably never find out. Yes Maura was attractive and had every right to date other guys and girls, even if it was just for sex but still...Jane was jealous.

Maura continued to nip and kissed along Jane's neck before her lips were back below Jane's ear again. She suckled there for a while, holding Jane gently and lovingly to her naked figure. Then she drew the hand up and turned Jane's head toward her and captured her lips with rich passion. She wanted Jane to feel that what was between them...wasn't just about sex...it was about lust and need.

The brunette didn't respond the kiss at first. She was starting to wake up pretty fast now. Jane returned the kiss; feeling Maura's soft lips on her own felt wonderful. Another thought shot through her mind. Did Maura just set the whole date with Officer Renolds up to see Jane's reaction? No, she wouldn't do that - would she? She needed to know what Maura's real intentions were...she could ask; but then again, would Maura tell her the truth? Jane slowly ended the kiss. "Maura..." She whispered in her raspy voice to get the blonde's attention. "...what do you want? I mean, not at this very moment but in general..."

Maura pulled back just slightly and looked down into Jane's shadowed face. She touched it gently and smiled, although it was hard to tell. "What I want is to be with you. To feel you touching me...to pleasure you and to have you pleasure me...it's more about sex...It was when you first touched me..." she said gently and eased herself over Jane's body finally. She rested a hand on either side of Jane's head and looked down at her. She delicately arched her back, pressing into Jane's body.

Jane looked at the woman over her; trying to see her facial expression in the dark but it was hard. "So all you want is sex occasionally and that's it?" Jane asked her quietly and brought a hand to Maura's hair and stroke through it. She could do that - having sex with Maura on occasion and pretend at work it never happened. That was, if the doctor was meaning the same as she did... She wanted to believe that this was what Maura meant but her instincts told her that wasn't all...

"Is that what you want detective," she asked softly back. She smiled in the darkness as Jane reached up and lightly played with her hair. She shifted so that her legs were intertwined with Jane's as she lay against her. "Because if that is what you want...I would be fine with that. If you want more...I would be fine with that to. I don't want to push you," she purred gently.

"No... it won't be fine with you." The brunette said bluntly. "You might be fine with it for a while but if you are honest you are hoping for a relationship already..." Jane said exactly what she thought; not caring about Maura's feelings at this very moment. "Maura, you are an intelligent and wonderful woman but I...I suck at relationships. I always did." The brunette told her honestly.

Maura looked at Jane with such tenderness...that Jane acutally could feel through her words. "I am happy with you Jane Rizzoli," she said softly and lowered her lips to Jane's briefly and kissed them. "I am not good with people...live ones...but I am good with sex...which is odd, but that's not the point," she said gently. "The point is...I want you...simple as that...in every way..."

Jane searched for Maura's hands and took them into her own; gently holding them and squeezing them. "But we are so different...you'll be pissed off at me in such a short time. And I'd hate to hurt you...it's not my intention to hurt people I have a relationship with, but apparently that's exactly what I always do. I got told so many times." Jane whispered.

"I won't tell you that you hurt me...Jane Rizzoli...but I will show you," she said and kissed her again as the woman held her hands. Maura moved her body against Jane's as she kissed her deeply. "Let me be the one to break your negative thoughts...with relationships. Let me be the one to make you feel like it is right...and not wrong," she gently purred and kissed along Jane's jawline.

Jane entwined their fingers with eachother and closed her eyes for a brief moment again as Maura kissed along her jawline. "Okay Maur..." The detective now agreed. She didn't know if it was the right decision but she'll always ask herself if she wouldn't try it with the doctor. "Okay..." She repeated again; her voice soft. She brought one of Maura's hands to her lips and kissed it softly. "I just can't have anyone at work to know, okay? I don't need them talking about my private life."

"Okay...Jane...okay," Maura purred softly inbetween the kisses to the woman's jawline. Then she slowly shifted her body down along Jane's and far under the sheets. Jane felt the edge of her shorts being pulled down and then completely off. Soon, Maura's warm lips kissed up along Jane's inner thigh.

Jane leaned her head back into the sheets and sighed contently as she felt Maura's soft, warm lips along her inner thighs. The brunette was getting aroused, knowing what was coming - and she knew how good Maura was in that. Her heart was beating quicker in her chest and her nipples got erected. "Mh Maura...please..." This was torture for Jane. Maura's lips so close to the desired spot.

Maura smiled and kissed farther up along Jane's inner thigh until she was just at the sweet place between Jane's legs. She smiled more and ran her tongue along the full length of the sex, slowly...up and then down and then up again. She felt the woman trembling and she loved it. She brought a hand to Jane's sex a moment later and circled a finger against the swelling folds. She teased Jane ever so lightly.

Jane's head was spinning from arousal already. Maura was doing it so well...but she was such a tease. „Maura...c'mon..." The detective said; frustration and impatience in her voice. She needed to come – all week had she longed for that; having sex with the doctor again. And now she was in a relationship with her - Jane still didn't know how she felt about it. Maybe she had made this decision too fast because she wanted to have sex! Maybe this relationship was gonna work out against all odds... but first Jane needed to develop deeper feelings for this woman, which wasn't the case yet...

Maura took Jane's frustration as a hint and smiled. She bit at the soft flesh of her inner thigh hard a few times before she simply took the woman's sex within her mouth. Jane's swollen folds were parted and Maura's mouth went directly over the clitoris. Her lips fully surrounded it and sucked at it, pulling it, grazing her teeth over it. At the same time, she slowly started to play with Jane's entrance.

Jane arched her back and moaned. Maura was doing it so perfectly. She grabbed the blanket with her hands and dug her fingers in it. At this point the brunette just wanted relief..."Oh god Maur..." She moaned; her breathing quick.

Maura finally pushed two fingers fully into the woman, feeling her muscles convulse around them wonderfully. She thrust several times, going deeper and deeper. Her mouth took control over Jane's clitoris as if it were made for the woman's body. Maura found herself slowly moaning at the feeling of Jane's body and how it worked against and around her fingers.

"Oh shit MAUR!" The brunette cursed and tossed her head aside. The woman was driving her insane. She was super wet at this point and super aroused. Jane closed her eyes and could feel a familiar feeling rising inside of her. Her breathe quickened even more and Jane started to sweat lightly.

Maura pushed the woman harder and harder. She was gentle about it...but also very powerfully controlling. She seemed to capture Jane's growing arousal and take it as her own. Maura moaned softly, sending sweet feather light vibrations around Jane's clit. Soon, Maura started working that sweet spot inside of Jane. She rubbed against it, pushed into it, and then rubbed it again. 

This sent the detective over the edge and she couldn't take it anymore. The orgasm washed over Jane's athletic body, causing her to arch her back more and moaning out loud. The relief felt so good and her body shook.

Maura pressed into that sweet spot and held it throughout Jane's orgasm. The woman's sweet muscles became a manic mess of twisting and convulsing around her fingers as she released. She let go of clitoris in the middle of the orgasm and moved her lips to Jane's inner thigh to where she bit down rather hard and groaned. Her thumb moved to the clitoris and rubbed at it over and over.

Jane closed her eyes and wiped a pearl of sweat from her forehead as she laid there panting. "Oh god Maura, what are you doing to me!" Jane asked her out of breathe and slowly opened her eyes and looked down to Maura. Her chest was rising and falling a fast manner.

Maura lifted her head and then rested her cheek against Jane's knee, smiling in the darkness under the sheets that Jane could not see. She laughed softly, "Make you forget that you were angry with me," she teased soflty and then lightly kissed Jane's skin again.

"I wasn't angry..." She said; still out of breathe. She really hadn't been angry...she was just...jealous. Jane propped herself up and looked down at Maura again. She reached out to her and took her hand and pulled on it lightly; telling her to come up to her. "Come here..." She whispered.

Maura shifted and moved up along Jane's body and the bed as Jane pulled her. She popped out from under the sheets, smiling. Maura softly licked lips, tasting Jane's sweetness over them. Jane held her hand and Maura held Jane's eyes. She was captivating. "Yes Jane...you want more?" She taunted and curled her body against the other woman's.

"Yes..." Jane whispered and wrapped an arm around Maura. She pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "...I just wanna stay like this...; hold you, okay?" Jane said. The brunette was surprised about her own words. She wasn't very affectionate in relationships but right now she was.

"Alright Jane," Maura seemed to coo back at her and then nestled her cheek against her shoulder, right under Jane's chin. She smiled and slightly closed her eyes. Her breathing was slow and even against Jane's body. "You can hurt me Jane...and I will still come back," Maura said and it almost sounded like a promise. Maura shifted and Jane could feel the blonde's warm, smooth body fitting to her own perfectly. 

The statement discomposed Jane again in a way. This made it even more obvious that Maura probably already had some deeper feelings for her. She tried not to show it again and stroke through the blonde's hair. She leaned her head against Maura's and closed her eyes again. Jane was tired and it seemed like the intense orgasm had exhausted her.

Maura nuzzled close to Jane's shoulder and let the woman hold her. She let her fall asleep and soon she drifted off to sleep as well. 

TBC

Another Chapter is up :)

Hope you enjoyed it again and like usual, I'm very grateful to hear what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

I know I'm repeating myself but: Thank you so much for all the comments!

Chapter 6!

Hours later, when Jane would wake, Maura would be next to her, sleeping on her stomach. The smooth curve of her back visible all the way down to the touch of her backside. One arm dangled off the bed and the other was under her hair that was fanned out behind her head. The blonde looked at peace. Her back slowly rising and falling with her breathing.

Jane slowly opened her eyes and felt the warm body next to her. She turned to her side and looked at Maura's naked back. She let her eyes wander all the way over her body and stopped at her face. Gently, she pushed a blonde strand of hair out of Maura's face. The detective, grabbed the blanket and covered the blonde. She leaned over to her and pressed her lips against her forehead before she slowly and quietly climbed out of bed. She grabbed her bag and left the bedroom. She changed into her clothes and left for work, leaving Maura asleep.

Maura lay perfectly still. She wasn't asleep as Jane touched her, brushing some blonde strands from her face and then covering her up. She almost smiled as the woman gently kissed her forehead, but as Jane left and Maura was alone, she opened her eyes and stared at the empty room around her. She swallowed and stayed that way for a long time...she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel.

Hours later, she was down in the basement of the precinct, cutting into dead flesh. It was the place where she felt the most safe...the most at home. In the back of her mind, Jane's moans echoed and it stirred feelings in her stomach. 

Jane felt better as soon as she had left Maura's home. She needed time to think about everything what had happened and what Maura had told her. She, Jane Rizzoli, was in a relationship with the doctor now. Jane didn't know how to act now - she never had been in a relationship with someone she worked with. And she never planed to do that - but now that was exactly the case. Luckily Jane continued the stake out with Korsak and returned around lunchtime. Jane didnt wanna avoid Maura, so she went down to the Morgue. "Morning Maura..." Jane said as she entered.

"Don't you mean 'good afternoon,' Jane," Maura said without looking away from the computer that she worked at. Maura's eyes studied blood results. She smiled to herself, but it was more at Jane. "How are you doing," she asked causally, still staring at the screen and typing things from time to time. Finally, she turned in her seat to look at Jane. She smiled. "You need something?" 

Jane crossed her arms in front of her chest and walked closer towards the Medical Examiner and stopped about one meter in front of her. "Uh yeah I am doing good. I hope you too..." Jane said. _'I hope I didnt wake you as I left this morning'_, She wanted to ask actually but didn't wanna ask this at work. "Uh I sent Frost down with an evidence bag earlier this day... um you got any results yet?"

"Oh...no, I am fine and no you didn't," she said with a cute smile and a light shrug of her right shoulder. She simply stood as Jane talked about the evidence bag. Maura lifted the item in front of Jane and tilted her head slightly. Her eyes were bright. "It belongs to a 55 steel incased automatic rifle. It was made, handmade...and when it was fired...oh it did a lot of damage..."

"We know that..." Jane said matter-of-factly and looked at the bullet and then back into Maura's face. If Maura found it as awkward as she did; she thought. The brunette looked around to make sure no one was there before she said in a very quiet voice: "Im sorry I just left without waking you..."

Maura leaned back just a bit, looking into Jane's eyes as the woman leaned in and spoke quietly to her. Maura looked slightly confused, but then she just smiled. She placed a hand on Jane's shoulder and sighed. "I was awake...I didn't think you wanted me to be...I just let you leave...you seemed happier like that. Listen, Jane, "she squared her shoulders. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me...if you don't want this...just say so..."

She let a hand ran through her dark hair and looked into her eyes. "I'll just be honest with you... I am really a screw up in relationships and I never had one with someone I worked with... it scares me, Maura, it really does. I mean, what if it doesn't work out? Will it be hard or impossible to work with each other?" Jane said exactly what was in her mind. "What about you Maura? Doesn't it scare you? Did you have work-relationships before?"

"No, it doesn't scare me, detective," she said softly and looked down at the evidence on the tray that Jane and she had been talking about. She blew out a sigh and rested her both hands on the edge of the table, then she looked back up at Jane. "Why do you of yourself like that. You, you are not a screwup. Jane if you think that every time...no wonder this scares you. I am not those men...or those women. I will never be them..."

"I say those things out of experience, Maura... because I always put work first...I am married to my job. I love my job. I can't help it. And alot of people cannot deal with that..." Jane said honestly and took a deep sigh. "You'll meet one of my exes pretty soon...I mean, I've been with strong people before, and I consider you are strong woman but...it never worked out until now."

"Because I am not them...those of your 'screw up' past," she said, making condascending air quotes, but not intending for it to be condascending. Maura was just blunt and a lot of time things did not come out of her mouth they way she intended them to come out. Maura moved away from the table and came around to stand close to Jane. She reached out and curling a hand around the woman's waist, pulled her closer. Maura was not in her heels and Jane had to look slightly down at the doctor. The height difference made Maura feel and look a lot more fragile than she usually looked. Maura pressed their bodies together. "I am not them," she repeated...

Her heart was beating faster in her chest as Maura pulled her closer. She looked around, to see if they were still alone and luckily they were. Jane looked down into her eyes, holding eye contact and smiled a bit. "Okay Maura..." She whispered and gave a nod. "...and since I'm your first relationship with a woman, I hope it wont be disappointing..."

Maura pressed the softness of her body against Jane's. Maura was thin and slightly muscular...but insanely soft and gently. Her curves could put her on Jane's endangered species list for sure. Maura rose up slight, took Jane' s chin with her other hand and lowered her face down. She kissed her, tenderly nuzzling her before pulling back. "You won't be..."

Jane leaned down and kissed her again, before the brunette pulled back and cleared her throat; trying to get back to her 'detective-tough-self'. "Well, thanks for the results Doctor...In case you find something new, call me." Jane said and looked at her, before she wiped with the back of her hand over her mouth; not wanting to have Maura's lipstick on her.

Maura released Jane's body and stepped back. She smiled pleasantly at the detective and nodded. "I will..." she said with another nod as she stepped back around to the working side of the evidence table as Jane would leave. She watched the empty space for a long time after Jane had left, thinking about what the woman had said...

...late that night, Maura moved quietly across from the kitchen and into her living room with a glass of wine. She had fed Bass and she settled herself into the couch. Jane was still working...for now things were quiet. Maura stared into the silence of the room, thinking and sipping on her wine.

As Jane rang the doorbell about 2 hours later, she was wet from head to toe, even though it wasn't raining outside. Her mood wasn't the best either. On her way home she had cursed and yelled at slow cars. Today clearly wasn't her day. All she wanted to do was going to her apartment, having a beer and not caring about anything; just relaxing. She hated the fact that her apartment was flooded.

Maura opened the door and her eyes widened. "Jane...Jane why are you all wet..." she said trying not to be amused but her face clearly showed it. She stepped back and let Jane enter into her home. Her eyes looked the brunette up and down. She covered her mouth furrowing her brow. "Were you at your apartment...?

Jane gave Maura a look before she undressed her shoes and stroke wet strands of dark hair behind her ear. "No..." Jane said in a pissed tone and rolled her eyes. She walked towards the kitchen, undressed her blazer on her way there and threw it on the ground. "I was doing my job... " She started to explain and opened the fridge; getting out a beer and opened it. "I tackled a guy..., we fought...and he pushed me in the nearby sea...That ass hit me pretty bad in my ribs...but you should see HIM! I messed him up alright." She said and then drunk a sip of her beer.

"Well," Maura said, moving up to Jane and slightly lifting her shirt and placed the flat of her hand against Jane's lower chest, feeling her ribs. "Nothing is broken," she said, "if that had you concerned." She pressed slightly harder, making Jane jump before she pulled her hand away and reached into a nearby drawer to hand Jane a dish cloth to dry her face and hands. She folded her arms around her chest. "Do you always have to be soo tough?"

Jane took the dish cloth and dried her hands and then her face and chest. "Well it's my job, Maura... Korsak wasn't fast enough to chase him and we couldn't let him get away. I had to do SOMETHING." The brunette pointed out and tossed the dish cloth into the sink. She brought a hand to her hips and pressed a bit. She hissed in pain and drunk another gulp of the beer. "Such a dick!"

"Sounds like it," Maura said and blinked. She moved over to the kichen sink and pulled the dish cloth out and hung it on the bar on the oven. "I am glad that you got him and that you didn't get hurt," she said absently and moved back into the living room to pick up her glass of wine. She took a sip as she came around the couch and moved back toward Jane. "Do you have something dry to wear?"

"Yeah, the clothes I've slept in." Jane answered and turned to look at Maura. "But first I really need a hot shower. It starts to get cold." The brunette pointed out and downed her beer in a pretty fast manner. "Uh, how was your day?" She then asked as she threw the empty bottle away. That was something her last girlfriend complained about _*You never ask me about my day*_... Jane had kept it in mind.

"Just evidence from several cases...I logged them, after I organized what I had. Then I just prepared my tables for any upcoming examinations," she rambled on for several minutes about how that prep work took place until she saw Jane's face. She stopped and cleared her throat. "But you go take your shower...totally ok with that," she said with a cute smile.

"Okay..." Jane said. "Usually people answer with 'oh I had a good day' or 'my day was okay' but...nevermind." The brunette just smiled and walked over to the blonde and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Ma called me today again...she is still holding it against me that I didn't come to dinner the other day. This woman will drive me crazy one day; literally." Jane said.

Maura's smile was bright and loving as Jane pulled back after the kiss. She didn't completely understand her words, but most people didn't understand her... She watched Jane, laughing silently. "I am sure she means well...at least she is close by...if you needed her," she said, sounding a little sad. However, she quickly brushed off the sadness and licked Jane's taste from her lips.

Jane nodded and let a hand ran through her wet hair again. "Alright, I really have to shower now." She said and pecked the blonde's lips, before she made her way to the bathroom. It was kind of weird coming home to someone but also nice in a way. Jane stripped off her clothes and then had a hot, long shower. Such a stupid jerk who had pushed her in the nearby sea!

A few weeks later, Jane was working on her desk; doing the paperwork she hated, as someone tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around she looked into face of her ex girlfriend. Jane was surprised to see her, because she had left town for her job. The brunette smiled and hugged the woman. "Hey Rach, it's good to see you, you look good." Jane told the woman. Rachel was about Jane's height, with blonde hair and green cat eyes. Rachel was a lawyer and was known for winning almost all of her cases. She was a dominant person, just like Jane. "Right back at you, Detective." Rachel smiled. "What brings you here? I thought you left the city for good." Jane said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You do. Cavanaugh gave me your case and I was more than happy to take it over... So you were too rough to a suspect, huh?" She chuckled. Jane rolled her eyes. "You know me..."

Rachel was beaming at Jane when Jane saw an equally fair haired one enter into the bullpen. Maura wore a rich green top and grey skirt with tan heels. Her hair was all down and the curls followed the gently curve to her round face. Maura smiled, but remained professional as Jane had asked her to do when they were at work or not alone. She strode right up to Jane's desk and presented her with two files. She eyed the woman before looking back at Jane. Rachel's eyes widened at the other woman's presence. She felt the room's air change with it. It was impressive.

Rachel eyed Maura too and then arched her brow a bit. Rachel herself wore a black skirt, a red blouse and a black blazer over it; looking all professional and how a lawyer should. Jane held her breathe for a moment but then cleared her throat. "Thanks, Maura..." She said and took the files from her girlfriend. "Well Rachel, that's our Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Maura Isles... Maura, that's A.D.A. Rachel Simmons - she's handling my case." Jane introduced them. Rachel's eyes met Maura's and she put on a typcial-lawyer-half-hearted smile before she extended her hand. Her nails were short and painted in red. "Nice to meet you, Doctor."

Maura handed off the files before she turned to face Rachel with alluring smile. She lightly, carefully took her hand and shook it. "A pleasure," she said and then turned back to Jane. "You will find three different blood types. Two belong to the victims and the third has yet to be indentified. I am waiting on it as we speak. I will call you once I get a match had have it ran through CADIS. The victims are Marcie and Philip Green..." she said, eyeing Rachal who was still checking her out as she spoke. Maura sensed something between her and Jane, but didn't catch it just yet.

Jane nodded as Maura talked. "Yes, thanks Maur." Jane turned away from the two women and walked over to Frost, telling him to run the names of the victims through the data base to find out more about them and to look for family members. That's the part Jane hated about her job - informing family members about the death of their loved ones. She walked back to Maura and Rachel. "Yeah call me as soon as you get a result from the third blood type. Maybe we are lucky and it's the perp's. Bastard." Jane mumbled the last word under her breathe. Rachel smiled about that. "I can see that all the sensitivity trainings you've attended over the years, didn't really rub off on you, Jane."

Maura interjected before Jane could say anything or Rachel. "No, it hasn't," she laughed softly and Rachel saw the look in Maura's eyes as she looked at Jane. She never missed that look in a woman's eyes. There was a connection there... "But, if it did...the detective would not be who she is...after all," she added and brushed a blonde lock behind her ears. There was a faint marking just belong her ear that Rachel also didn't miss.

"Well, lunch later?" Rachel asked Jane after staring at Maura for another long moment.

Jane didn't hesitate. She knew any hesitation would make this situation even more awkward and Maura would probably interpret more into all this than it actually was. "Um, sure. Gives us time to talk about my case..." Jane started but was interrupted by Frost. "Got an address of a family member. Let's head there." He said and grabbed his jacket. "Uh, yeah. I really have to go now. I see you later at lunch, Rach... and Maura, call me as soon as you got a result." Jane said and grabbed her own blazer before she headed out of the bullpen with Frost. In a way she was thankful that she could escape the situation like that.

Rachel looked after Jane and then turned to look at the Doctor. There was no one in the bullpen except for them. Korsak was at the cafeteria and had a coffee. A small smile spread over the lawyers lips as she kept looking at the shorter blonde in front of her. "You're pretty new here, Doctor, aren't you? At least I haven't seen you here about 6 months ago..." Rachel said.

Maura nodded at Jane and then was left alone with the lawyer. She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Almost a month now. The previous M.E. retired," she said simply and studied the other blonde as she was studied herself. Maura looked back at the door that Jane and Frost had disappeard through and then back to Rachel. "If I am not mistaken...you have a history with Jane..." Maura said innocently. She was curious more than anything else.

Her lips curled into a smile again as Maura asked that. The second the M.E. had entered the room, Rachel had sensed that there was something going on between Jane and her. Though, she hadn't been a 100% sure as she knew Jane didn't like a relationship with co-workers. But this little statement just now, had confirmed what she had thought. "Oh how would you know, Sweetie?" She remained cool and untouched like a typical lawyer. She never took her eyes off Maura's, kind of staring the blonde down.

Maura's left eyebrow slightly moved and the corner of her mouth quivered a bit at the other woman's words. But she remained just as cool and collected as the other woman did. "Body language, pupil dialation, slight fluctuation in skin color around the neck, the ears and the cheeks," she said and smiled knowingly. _Yes...there was something..._and now Maura's natural curiosity was pecked.

The smile staid the way it was on her lips, as she moved passed Maura; her arm brushing hers. Her heels were clicking on the floor as she made her way to Jane's desk. She sat her briefcase on the desk and then sat down in Jane's chair; crossing her legs. She eyed the M.E. up and down for a moment and stopped at her face. "You are quite the observer, Doctor, aren't you?" Rachel said matter-of-factly.

Maura jumped a bit as the woman's arm brushed her own and she swallowed, before clearing her throat. She turned slightly to face the other woman better, still smiling. "I see what is there, simple as that," she said and took a few steps up to Jane's desk and pulled her files out from underneath the other blonde's brief case and set them on Frost's desk. "I can also see that the history was very physical," she said flatly and eyed the other woman, still smiling.

Rachel leaned back in the chair and folded her hands calmly in her lap as she watched the M.E. pulling files from underneath her briefcase. Her eyebrow arched again as Maura said that. "Care to explain?" The blonde asked curious. Rachel was good in keeping calm and trying to confuse others with her way of acting. Her facial expressions showed that she didn't feel threatened by the doctor at all.

Maura simply folded her arms around her chest lightly, still smiling. She was good and being civil. "By how your pupils were enlarged. That is the basic rule of attraction. But judging by your other physical reactions...it was more than just a knowing past history," she said flatly and arched and eyebrow at the other woman. Unlike Jane, this woman that Rachel looked at was purely a physical being. Her every curve was taunting to the eyes. Her face was soft and round and alluring, making it very touchable. "That do it for you?"

"Certainly." The blonde said and kept looking at the other woman for a moment; awkward silence between them. "And given by the way you talk and express yourself, it tells me that Detective Rizzoli is more to you than a co-worker." Rachel said. It wasn't a question; she knew already the answer. Now there was just to find out if they were involved already or if it was about to happen.

"Good," Maura said and started to leave. She was done with this conversation. It was clear that there was something between Rachel and Jane...and Jane had made it clear that she didn't want anyone knowing there was something between her and Jane. She tightened her jaw and still smiled at the lawyer. "We are simply working friends," she said, "that is all you see."

"Working friends, I see." Rachel said and got up from Jane's chair. She reached for her briefcase and turned to look at Maura. "Good to know, so you won't have a problem when I take her out to lunch today." Rachel looked at the Doctor and smiled knowingly; trying to push her buttons, but in a very fancy kind of way. Mind games; she was a pro in it.

Maura's eyes flucuated with a subtle irritation that she was not able to hide. Rachel would see it clearly. Nevertheless, Maura remained just as calm and collected as she did between the two of them. "No, by all means. Old friends need to spend time together, naturally," she said with a polite smile and then turned to leave. She made it to the door before she spoke again. "I hope you enjoy your lunch..."

"Oh we will, Doctor, thank you." Rachel said in a mocking kind of way. "And you. It was nice meeting you, Doctor Isles." She pushed the chair to the desk and then made her way out of the bullpen. Her heels clicking. Apparently, Maura was a very intelligent woman, but so was she. Rachel loved to have control over everything in her life and she had just proven that she was doing that well. She took the elevator down and left the building.

Maura had to fully put herself into her work to keep from shaking. That lawyer had shaking her up quite a bit and no one had ever done that since Jane. She blinked back a few worried tears and inwardly she kept telling herself that things are ok...that they would be between Jane and she. However, Maura was not all to sure of how loyal Jane really was... 

TBC

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter also ;)

That Rachel character, huh? It's not hard to tell that this woman is causing problems...


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks guys for reading and commenting!

Chapter 7!

Rachel waited in the Dirty Robber for Jane to arrive. She sipped on some lemon water and stared at the small room of random occupants. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and put on some lip gloss as she waited. She smiled to herself at the way she had made the other woman feel. She wasn't at all ashamed.

Jane arrived 10 minutes late like usual. She had never been good in being punctual. As she got out of her car to make her way to the dirty robber, she got her cell and texted Maura. *Got any results for me, yet? And should I bring you some lunch for later? x J* She slipped her cell into her blazer pocket and entered the dirty robber. The brunette looked around and saw that Rachel was already there. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Jane said and sat down across from her. "But you know me, I'm always late."

Maura had stared at the text for a long while before she had replied back that she didn't need anything and then that the results had come in and to come see her when she gets done with lunch. Rachel shrugged her shoulders lightly and smiled across at Jane. "I accepted the fact that you would be late. I am not surprised. However, that doctor...yummy, am I right," she taunted Jane and flashed the woman another rich smile. She wanted to see Jane's reaction as well.

Jane looked into her eyes, while she undressed her blazer and threw it next to her. "She's not too bad, yeah. A very intelligent woman." The brunette answered her former girlfriend. "Why? Does she interest you?" Jane wanted to know and a smile spread across her lips.

"I could easily undress her as I did you," she said bluntly and arched and eyebrow at Jane. She dropped her foot down from being cross and leaned forward across the table. "You think she would go for someone like me...or has she already fallen hard for you...hmm Janie..." Rachel loved taunting Jane. She always had. She wasn't really mean about it as much as she was relentless about it.

"You didn't change a bit... you are still very curious." Jane answered cooly. That woman had broken her heart but Jane had never told her. She never wanted her to know how much she had hurt her years ago. She ordered a glass of water and then paid attention to the blonde again. "I wouldn't know... you have to ask her." The brunette answered the question and thanked the waiter as she got the water.

"Me, change...hardly Jane," Rachel said with a rich smile. She reached across the table and took Jane's hand. "You want to skip lunch and go back to your place, Rizzoli," she finally said, meeting Jane's gaze dead on. She was serious as usual and Jane knew this. "I think she is good to look at, like a painting on the wall...perhaps for a one nighter...but you Rizzoli were much better longer term..."

The brunette pulled her hand away from the blonde as the waiter came to take their orders. Jane ordered a burger, signalizing that she wanted to eat here. "A few months ago, I would have totally fallen for this and would have went to my place with you without any second thoughts... but time changes people. I've changed, Rach." Jane said and rubbed over her scars on her hands again, a sign that she was nervous or uncomfortable.

Rachel sat back, nodding slowly. She looked down at Jane's rubbing at her hands nervously and knew. Things were different this time around. She cleared her throat and took a long drink of her water and ordered a chef salad. Once the waiter had left she spoke. "I thought you said you don't do working relationships..." she said and Jane saw that she clearly knew. "But with that...I don't really think I would blame you..."

"You are right. I don't do working-relationships. But...Maura's different." Now it was out in the open anyways. "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it to yourself, Rach." Jane said serious and looked in her eyes. "No one at work knows of coursse - we remain very professional at work. Though, Maura is great, she really is. And as you know I've always had a thing for blondes..."

Jane's words clearly bother her...and she could clearly see that. She shrugged it off for Jane's benefit. "That surprises me," she started, "you and a work collegue. But you keeping it a secret surprises me even more. You were never bothered by anyone knowing that we were together. What happened...status? I came back here to see you...Jane...and I think I am owed at least one night with you..." she added, her words a little rough around the edges. Blondes...Jane's weakness had always been the blondes...and she wasn't surprised to see her with another one...and this one gave her a run for her money.

The brunette drunk a sip of her water. "That surprises you, mh? But like I said before, I've changed." Jane said and finally stopped rubbing her scars on her hands. "I know we've been openly together back then, but if I could go back, I wouldn't do that anymore. You really should be able to seperate work and private life. I mean if I am moody at work and have a go at Maura, she knows it's 'Jane the Detective' speaking and not 'Jane the girlfriend'. We differ that, and I think that works fine so far. And I really don't need the other cops to talk about me and Maura and I can really go without all the 'lesbian-comments'. " Jane spoke the the blonde in front of her; studying her face as she did so. "And why exactly do I still owe you a night? " Jane raised a brow.

"Because you told me to leave that night...you said that I was the one that needed to leave. I forgive you though..." she said with a small smile, knowing that when Jane said something, she stood by it. She was not going to be getting anywhere with the lovely brunette. She sighed inwardly and shook her head. "I won't say anything Jane...if that's what you want. I am not the evil one that you think I am..."

"I never said you are evil, Rachel..." Jane said as the waiter brought their food. "And I've never seen you as someone evil. I know how you are, no matter how cold and reckless you present yourself towards other people sometimes..." Jane bit into her burger and started to chew. She took her time and only as she swallowed down she continued. "You broke my heart that one night." The brunette said.

"I had no idea, Jane," she said after a long moment of silence between them. She took several bites of her salad and blew out a sigh. "But it is good to know that you don't think I am evil," she said in softer words. She smiled gently, "I am glad that you found someone else...but hotter than I am...Jane, I am severally crushed," she said with a soft laugh, hoping to lightening the mood with her joke.

Jane chuckled before she took another bite of her burger. She continued some random talk with her, how her life was in generell, how her job was, if she found someone else by now... It was a good chat between old friends. As Jane had finished her burger she glanced at her watch. "Alright, I have to get back." She looked through her blazer pocket and found a card with her details. She handed it over to Rachel. "We need to meet up another time to talk about the case." The brunette pointed out and got some money out of her wallet and tossed it on the table. "Lunch's on me." 

Rachel enjoyed talking with Jane. She missed her more than she would ever verbally admit it to Jane. She smiled at her warmly as she would get up to leave and then pay for their lunch. She then had watched Jane leave, small feelings of jealously washing over her body and inside her mind. Someone else had stolen Jane's heart...and it was a very powerful hold.

Maura sat not at her desk, but at a small couch inside her office, reading through another case file material for another detective. She did her best, keeping her thoughts away from Jane and what she might be doing instead of lunch. That woman...could walk circles around her. She was tall, thin, strong features and killer green eyes. Maura cleared her throat and shook her head.

Jane took the elevator down to the morgue. She had picked up a tuna sandwich on her way back to the department. The brunette expected to see the blonde either in the lab or somewhere around an autopsy table but she wasn't there; so the brunette walked into Maura's office, without knocking. And there she was indeed; sitting on a couch. "Hey Maur." Jane said and closed the door behind her. "I know you didn't want anything, but I also know how much you like tuna..." Jane handed her the bag with the tuna sandwich in it.

Maura looked up and her shoulders dropped as she smiled at the detective. "No, I didn't want anything, but I don't think I will say no to that," she said, taking the back with the sandwich in it and opening it to see that it was indeed her fact her favorite. "Thank you Jane," she said, smiling fondly up at the woman. She then stood, taking the files over to her desk and the bag along with her. She set them down and not looking at Jane, "How was lunch..."

"Quite alright, I guess. We've been at the dirty robber." Jane told her and sat down in a chair in Maura's office. It took her some time to find a way to sit comfortable, but eventually she stopped shifting and only looked at Maura. She studied Maura's body language and knew that Maura knew that Rachel was her ex. Jane felt obligated to tell her that again; not wanting to make a secret out of it. "You know Maura...Rachel... she's my ex." She told her what the blonde already knew.

"I know," Maura said, taking her sandwich out of the bag and placing it on several napkins. She swallowed and turned around, leaning back against her desk. "I know...I saw it before she didn't tell me. Her entire body changed in your presence...or had before I came in," she said and sighed with a gentle smile. Maura studied Jane's every movement, every change in her face. She had to be sure it was over...or else the guilt she felt would literally tear her apart.

"I don't know about that Maura - to me she acted like usual." Jane said and sighed; looking at her girlfriend. She knew there was something Maura didn't say; something that bothered her a lot. "Rachel's only in town to handle my case and then she's gone again..." The brunette told the blonde, trying to calm her down. She leaned back in the chair and took a deep breathe. "If you want, I tell you, my and Rach's story..." She offered.

"Maybe later, not now...here at work," she said and grabbed the napkin and sandwich and headed back over to her couch and sat down, kicking off her heels and sighing heavily. "I don't think she will leave it at just your case Jane. Perhaps you are the whole reason she took that case to begin with," she said lightly and took a small bit of her sandwich.

Jane watched her girlfriend move over to the couch. "Maybe she took the case because of me, yes - but maybe because she wanna help me? She is good in what she is doing and I've been involved in other legal trouble already...she always managed to get me out of trouble." Jane looked at her. "I think that's why Cavanaugh got her to take my case." She knew that all this wasn't helpful, so she got up and sat down next to Maura on the couch. "I don't care what her true intentions are... I've got you and I told her."

Maura nodded and managed a smile for Jane's benefit. She took another bit of her sandwich and then looked at Jane, chewing and swallowing. "Are you in trouble Jane? I mean like real trouble. IS that why she is here...or why Cavanaugh brought her here? Does he know about your history with her?" Maura rambled out question after question...she simply could not help herself. Her face softened after Jane had told her that she told Rachel that she had _her_.

Jane placed a hand on Maura's knee and squeezed it gently before she spoke. „Yeah I'm in real trouble at the moment but Rach said that she had looked through it and she'll probably manage to get me out. You know me and my temper... I punched someone and he fell very unfortunate. The problem is that everyone saw me punching but nobody heard what he said. It's gonna be tough but I have hopes that Rachel will handle that." Jane told her and removed her hand from Maura's knee. „And Cavanaugh knows about my history with Rachel, yes. But I KNOW he only got her because she's the best. Maura, you just have to trust me and don't worry, okay? I know it's gonna be uncomfortable for you as long as she is still here but she doesn't stay forever..."

Maura studied Jane in silence as the woman talked. Her lips smiled softly and she nodded slowly. She loved when Jane touched her...and it sometimes it didn't matter how. "I am not worried about her or really you. I just, I don't know," she said and let her shoulders fall with a heavy breath. She looked away from Jane, not really thinking, but needing to clear her mind from her random thoughts. The woman looked beautiful to Jane...her face soft and round. Her body alluring and sensual even as she looked worried when she said she wasn't.

Jane kept looking in Maura's face, trying to make sure she was okay. "Tell me what you are worried about then...? Maybe I can help." The brunette said and even though she had told Maura she never wanna act like a couple at work; the brunette leaned over to her and kissed her temple softly.

Her eyes shut partly has Jane kissed her temple. It was her touch again...it was always her touch that made her feel so complete. Maura swallowed and blew out a small sigh. "Nothing Jane. I just want you to be ok with all of this. I don't trust her...she looks at me...and I can feel her undressing me until I am nothing...but a picture on the wall..."

"I know what you mean, but I'll always have your back, you know that right?" Jane asked the blonde softly as she received a text and her phone was vibrating and making a sound. "Shit, sorry." The brunette apologized and got her phone; reading the text. "It's Frost, he got something - I need to go." The detective got up from the couch and stroke over Maura's cheek. "Don't worry Maura, okay?" She said softly.

Maura breathed deeply as Jane touched her cheek and she smiled softly up and the woman. She nodded, "I know and it's ok. Go do your job," she said and leaned back into the couch as Jane removed her light touch from her cheek. She smiled at Jane to let her know that she was ok...

An hour after Jane left...Rachel knocked on Maura's office door. When Maura looked up, her heart nearly stopped, but on the outside, she just smiled politely. "Rachel," she said in greeting and stood from her desk. She came around to stand at the front of it. "Can I help you with something?"

"You might be able to," Rachel replied stepping into the room. Her eyes were intense as she looked at the other blonde. A small bit of jealousy was visible within her green eyes and Maura did not miss it. This was about Jane...

She held the eye contact with the shorter blonde and then let her eyes wander around in her office. "Nice office, exquisite taste, Doctor." The blonde spoke and her eyes went back to meet Maura's hazel ones. "A little bird told me you are hitting it off with the Detective..." Rachel pointed out and a knowing smile spread across her lips, though her facade staid cold; her eyes boring into Maura's.

Maura's entire body tensed at Rachel's words, but she forced herself to smile, although it was tight. "Thank you and that is with respect...none of your business," she said in all politeness, but her heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted the other woman to leave. She had never felt as intimated by another human being as she did with this woman...a woman who knew Jane on a very very deep emotional level.

"Oh it is my business, Sweetie, trust me. Jane is my business." The blonde simply said, not caring about Maura's words. She took another step forward, so she stood right in front of Maura; closer as it was comfortable. "Did dear Jane, tell you that we never officially broke up?" She asked and licked her blood red lips, clearly trying to provocate the blonde Doctor.

Maura did not back away from Rachel as she now stood in front of her. She couldn't, her desk was directly behind her. She felt small to the other woman. Her rich hazel eyes held the other woman's image as she spoke to her. Rachel could see exactly what Jane saw in Maura. It was pureness and beauty...

"No, but I don't believe that she wants you anymore," she replied through tight lips. Her heart beat pulsed in her delicate throat. Maura's eyes studied the other woman. "You are here to help Jane...that is all. You need to let go of the rest." She said bluntly.

"That is...with all respect...none of your business." She mirrored Maura's words from earlier. "You are a pretty woman, I'll leave you that and I can see why Jane feels attracted to you... but you don't know Jane as good as I do. She'll get bored of your beauty pretty soon...You are not like herself - she needs someone like herself; strong, dominant... and that's what you are not. You are hiding behind your intelligence..." The blonde told her bluntly. "I could have Jane back in a heartbeat if I wanted it... and I can promise you that I will by the end of this case."

Maura's lips parted as Rachel spoke and her fair cheeks flushed a soft pink in color as her blood pressure increased. She finally pushed Rachel away from her and moved out from the closeness. "You have no right. You are here to help Jane...not hurt her. I am-" Maura swallowed, "I am with her... I am not weak. I can run circles around you with my intelligence and I am not ashamed of that. You have no right to speak to me as you do...please leave my office," she said with a bit more of force.

Rachel just smiled about the fact that she was able to push the doctors buttons and that she wasn't that cool and collected anymore. "Just...watch out, Sweetie. That's a friendly tip, not a threat." She winked and turned on her heels, before she left Maura's office with a big smile all over her face.

Maura's lips parted and her head spun with dizziness once the other woman left. Her cheeks were hot and she trembled from head to toe. She stood there, still for a long time, blinking and trying to breath. -Watch out?- Her mind said, -what could she do...what could she possibly do?- Maura finally, fell into the couch and dropped her face into her hands. She breathed deep and even, trying to calm herself down.

Five minutes before Maura would leave to drive home, Jane made her way down to the morgue. "Hey, I'll be here longer again...want me to stop by at your house after work?" The brunette asked; after she had made sure they were alone. It was times like that were Jane would have loved to just give her a peck on the lips but she held herself back - after all they were still at work.

Maura looked up from her computer that was out in the morgue. She was looking at evidence results. Her eyes softened as Jane came into the room, speaking to her. She smiled and let out a deep breath. "Humm, sure," she said softly and smiled faintly. Jane could see that the woman was rattled, but she had no idea why…just yet. Then Maura cleared her throat. "Your ex visited me today," she said looking back at her computer screen. 

Jane raised a brow. "Rach came here? What...what did she want?" The brunette asked curious and looked at her. She felt slightly panic rising inside of her, not knowing what Rachel had talked with Maura about. Hopefully nothing that worried Maura...she had only just managed to calm her down after all.

Maura's body visible tensed when Jane said the other woman's name. She wasn't able to lie. "She came to tell me that you are still hers. That you never really broke up and that I might be pretty, but she can have you any time that she wants. I should watch out," she said staring intently at the computer screen at this point. Maura was a little hesitant to look at Jane. She wasn't afraid to...she simply didn't want Jane to see her partly broken.

"Maur, don't let her get to you. Rachel is good in playing mind games and that's exactly what she is doing with you right now and you are falling for it." Jane walked over to Maura and placed her hands on her shoulders from behind; giving it a soft squeeze. "I'll have a serious talk with her about you, I promise." Jane said softly.

Maura looked down at her key board and absently pressed a few keys to get another screen to show up. "I know you will Jane, but in a way...she is right..." She said, pausing a moment and looking up at the screen. Jane's touch caused her to become tense, but she didn't push her away. "You were really serious about her...Are you really that way with me?" Maura now looked up and over her shoulder at Jane. Her pretty face held a subtle sadness to it.

"Maura... how do you mean that? I am serious with you." Jane turned Maura around in her chair and looked into her eyes. "And how is Rachel right?" She kneeled down and placed her hands on Maura's knees as she looked up to the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Were you ever afraid to be with her? To do things with her? Anything? I get the sense that with me...there is a lot of hesitation. I am not saying that it is bad...but...it's there," she said, looking down at Jane as Jane knelt before her. She smiled lightly at the woman and touched her face. "Do you still want her?"

"No I want you, Maura." Jane said honestly and looked in her eyes. "Rach and I went through alot...that's all. I've been with her as the whole 'Hoyt-thing' happened... she was just there for me... but also she broke my heart." The brunette told her.

Maura nodded slowly. "She should have never broken your heart," she said and shook her head. "That is the last thing I would ever do..." Although, at the time she said those words, she had no idea what the next few days would hold. "I have to be honest...she really gives me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach..."

"It's what Rachel does... Seriously, don't let her get to you, okay?" Jane said and got up again, kissing Maura's forehead on her way up."I have to get back upstairs... Cavanaugh wanna sit down with me and Rach and discuss the case. I'll stop by your place afterwards."

Maura smiled softly and nodded at Jane's words. "Ok," she said and smiled gently, before turning back to her computer screen and concentrating on something other than the image or Rachel in her mind. She heard Jane leave and she closed her eyes afterward, once she was alone. 

TBC

And another Chapter is up :)

Hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

And thanks again for the comments!

Chapter 8!

On the way upstairs, Jane ran in to Rachel once again. "Oh, fancy meeting you in elevator," she said casually as she walked inside and stood next to Jane. She didn't need to press the button, seeing that Jane was going to the same floor that she needed to go. She smiled slyly, "You remember what I did to you in the elevator one time..."

Jane remembered indeed. How could she forget? Elevator sex, but only because the elevator got stuck - but it was the best that could happen back then. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and turned her head to look at the blonde. "Why did you talk to Maura?" She then asked bluntly.

Rachel smirked a smile when she saw that Jane remembered. "I can really take you, you know," she seemed to purr and then her face changed from a smirk to one of being caught. She tightened her jaw and cleared her throat. "I just needed some insight...that's all. I didn't hurt the fair one did I?" She said, almost taunting Jane in a way. It was what Rachel did...it was how she was...and most of the time, it got Jane right to her core. The emotional connection was still there...no matter how she tried to deny it. Rachel suddenly came at Jane and pinned her to the elevator way. There chest's pressed against one another. She stared into her dark brown eyes. "Tell me, I don't matter to you anymore," she hissed, brushing her lips against Jane's.

The brunette didn't expect that to happen and let out a gasp as she suddenly felt the cool metal of the elevator on her backside. Jane looked into Rachel's green eyes and held eye contact for a moment. The detective moved her head aside as Rachel's soft lips brushed over her own. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, this was torture but she had to remind herself that she was with Maura and that Rachel was only playing her usual mind games. It was all about control with Rachel. "Just stay away from Maura...if you got a problem just talk to me." Jane said, her head still aside; trying to sound as strong as she could at this very moment.

Rachel was good and getting Jane to crack, and she knew she already had. She smiled and pulled back, releasing Jane for now. She sighed and folded her arms around her chest. "You can sure pick them," she said casually and shrugged. "She's pretty...too pretty for you, don't you think. Course, so was I," she said and turned to face back to the doors. "I might need to talk to her again...after all...she knows you too." Jane also knew that Rachel had a little bit of a 'what's yours is mine ' complex. Jane was hers...and that meant that Maura was hers now too.

Jane crossed her arms in front of her chest again. "You were too pretty for me... I see." Jane just said and chuckled. Oh that woman! She forgot how fast Rachel could turn from sweet to bitchy. "Just leave Maura out of it, okay? Whatever personal vendetta you have against me - just take it out on me." Jane looked over to her. "I'm an equal player... You don't wanna take it out on someone weaker than you, do you?" She asked her.

"You think she is weaker than us? Hardly Jane. A woman as pretty as that has a lioness inside if her. You can bet on it," she said, still facing the doors. "I was too pretty for you...but you found another pretty face to sink your teeth into," she said with a little more bitterness to her words. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened. "Aren't you tired of being the man yet?" Now she was a little upset...and now she just kept sinking her teeth into Jane's already raw emotional wounds.

Now Jane turned her whole body towards her; not only her face; paying the slender blonde all her attention. "Excuse me! Tired of being a MAN? Really, Rachel! Really! If working as Detective in Homicide and being tough is considered being a 'man' so be it. Just because I don't run around in short skirts and high heels... this is getting ridiculous..." The brunette said and shook her head in disbelief. "You think you are 'oh so pretty' but guess what...you are only pretty from the outside. The inside is rotten." Jane said in a stern voice, saying exactly what she thought. She knew Rachel could deal with her honesty but also she wouldn't care if the blonde couldn't.

Rachel turned her head sharply to look at Jane. Her green eyes were fierce with slight pain, but more anger. She breathed deeply. "Yeah, a man...you act like a man. You were never the woman in our relationship. Now, you are doing the same thing with that fair flower. You did it with me...You don't have to be soo tough," she shot back and narrowed her eyes at Jane. The doors opened before she could say anything else. "This continues later..." she said and abruptly walked out and headed down the hall toward the meeting room.

Jane brought her hands into fists as the blonde just left as the doors opened. Oh how she had loved to say something to that. Jane got out of the elevator too and made her way to the meeting room. Rachel was so two-faced and Jane hated it... but saying she was a man? Well, she was a tough woman. This statement busied her...she could clearly wear dresses but preferred pants and in her job she couldn't dress girly - she had to be taken seriously.

The meeting went without a hitch. Rachel was civil and pleasant. She even smiled at Jane on several occasions to make the whole thing look good. Once it was over, she shook Jane's boss's hand and nodded. She excused herself from them and headed out the door. She would be just getting to her car in the parking garage when Jane would finally catch up to her.

"Rachel!" Jane called out and rushed over to her. The brunette came close to her; as if she would wanna hug her; her lips close to the blonde's ear. "I don't care what you think about me...your words don't have a meaning to me anymore...the only words that could hurt me, would be Maura's...and she likes me the way I am." She whispered into her ear; hot breathe touching the blondes neck. "And if I want to...I can be even more girly than you'll ever be..." Jane pulled back, a satisfied smile over her lips. "See ya tomorrow." She winked and turned to leave.

Her entire body tensed as Jane came at her and her back was to the woman. Her hand froze with the key in it to open the car door. Jane's breath tickled over her neck and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her jaw tightened in anger. Maura had Jane now...and every part of her being did not like that at all. She turned on her heel as Jane walked away with a satisfied grin on her face. She yelled after the woman. "You won't be able to forget me Jane Rizzoli! I belong with you! Not that little flower! Me...I belong with you!" She felt her cheeks flush in anger.

Jane just rose her hand to wave goodbye, without turning around. She walked to her car, unbarred it and got in. She drove off to her apartment. Rachel's words were bothering her still...so Jane, got an old short black dress out of her closet and dressed it. She straightened her curls and let her hair hung neatly down over her breasts. She even put some of make up on and some jewelery. Dressed in heels, and her dress, she made her way to Maura and rang the doorbell; kind of nervous.

Maura set down her file and looked up and over at her door. She shrugged lightly and got up, walking over to it and peering out the small window, confused for a moment, but opening the door anyways. Her eyes widened as she saw who stood before her clad in a short black dress, straight hair, heels, jewelry and soft makeup. Her cheeks instantly flushed and she smiled. "Woah Jane," she muttered softly and took a step back to allow the woman to enter. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." The brunette said and entered the house. She kissed Maura softly. "These heels are killing me though...I don't understand how you can walk around in them all day." Jane said and placed a hand on Maura's shoulder to keep her balance, while she undressed her shoes. She tossed the shoes to the side. "Maur, do you think I am 'manly'?" Jane then asked her girlfriend.

Maura lost her breath for a moment as Jane kissed her. She always did. She helped to support Jane as she slipped out of her heels and laughed softly. "Practice and they make me taller," she mused and then looked worried at Jane. "No, not at all...who told you that you were manly?" She said gently and lightly brushed her fingers through Jane's straighter hair.

"SHE did. We had an argument and I told her to leave you alone...but I bet she doesn't care like usual. She said all sorts of stuff and even though I tried not to let it bother me - it still bothers me." Jane said with a sigh and looked into Maura's eyes. "I can be very, very girly if I want to. But I choose not to. I can't be girly at my job...nobody would take me serious, if I would be." She told Maura. "Just...try to avoid Rach, Maur...if she comes to your office, send her away or just walk away... she is playing her mind games, and she wont stop..."

"Oh Jane..." she said, taking a step closer to the other woman and cupping her cheek with her gentle touch. Maura shook her head and sighed, "That woman...she is seriously not nice. How did you ever get involved with her? She doesn't compliment you at all." Maura nodded at Jane's words of avoiding Rachel and knew that she could do that. "Her mind games don't bother me Jane," she added, "it's how she affects you..."

"It's fine Maura, I can deal with her but I am worried about you...I just don't want her to make you feel uncomfortable or anything of that like." She whispered and took her hands in hers; kissing them. "You are the woman I want, not Rachel; no matter what she tells you. Don't believe her..." Jane said; looking deeply into Maura's eyes.

"I don't believe her, " Maura said and shrugged slightly, "I just don't like what she does to you. Simple as that," she and then Jane held her hands and she smiled warmly. "You look beautiful," she added and stepped closer, curling a hand and arm around Jane's body, feeling her toned body against the thin fabric of the dress. She had a good feeling it would not be on her body that much longer...

The next day Jane even wore some make up at work; her eyes had a smoky effect and her hair was still straight; though her clothes were like usual. She didn't know why she did that or if she wanted to prove something to Rachel... While Jane was busy interviewing a suspect, Rachel made her way down to the morgue again. She had seen that she had the power to anger Jane and Maura... she had power over them. "Knock knock." Rachel said as she entered. She held her hands up. "I come here in peace..." The blonde said in a soft voice. "I wanna apologize, Dr. Isles..." Rachel said. Let the mind game begin.

Maura startled a moment as she heard Rachel's voice, but as she would look up, she gave the other woman a faint smile and nod. "Alright," she said, not standing from her desk as she looked at Rachel. Maura's hair was soft around her face with flowing perfect curls. Her make was flawless as was the rich colors she wore around her eyes and upon her lips. Her dress was a rich slate grey with a thick belt at the lower waist and tan colored heels.

"I mean it, Doctor. I am sorry." Rachel said and walked all the way up to the Doctors desk. She held out her hand, her nails nicely manicured. "I hope we can start all over again and forget what had happened so far." A smile spread across Rachel's read lips. Her blonde hair were up into a tight ponytail.

Maura was naturally a good judge of character and she trusted Rachel as far as she could throw her...and that wasn't far. She smiled tightly and nodded, making a soft sound. Then she stood and took Rachel's hand, "We'll see," she said bluntly and then released herself from the other woman's grasp. Maura rounded her desk to her small fridge. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Maura had noted how perfect Rachel looked and it was a little intimating.

"Oh a glass of water would be very lovely, thank you." Rachel said with a smile and looked at the Doctor closely. Again, she was reminded how beautiful she was and she could totally see why Jane was into her. She looked flawless like the day before already. "I just hope we can be friends... because I will be here for a while..."

"Perhaps," she said a little stiffly and handed Rachel and water bottle. She stood back up with one for herself and narrowed her eyes. "I am sure that you are hoping for a speedy case I am sure," she said with a small, tight smile. Maura shook her head, tossing soft curls from her face. She was lovely and shear perfection. Jane Rizzoli had good taste. Maura studied Rachel. To her, this woman was also beautiful. She was naturally taller, smaller frame, with rich green eyes. Maura knew that she couldn't compete with that. 

"Thank you." Rachel said and opened the water bottle and drunk a sip. She took a deep breathe and smiled at Maura. "You are a very attractive woman, Doctor.." Rachel whispered and walked closer letting her fingers wander up Maura's upper arm to her neck; stroking it a bit. "I'm surprised that a woman with your looks, works as M.E.; hiding in the basement."

Maura did not back away, but Rachel saw her breathing increase as she touched her. "I love what I do," she said and swallowed, "You should go," she finally added and stared directly into the woman's eyes. Her fair cheeks were slightly flushed. Maura finally flinched visible and brushed the other woman's touch away. "Please," she said, hoping that would do the trick.

"You don't even want me to go." Rachel whispered; her mouth close to her ear as she stood behind the smaller woman. "You are intrigueded by me...even though you don't wanna admit it." She whispered and pressed her lips to Maura's neck; kissing it; letting her warm tongue ran over this little spot.

Maura sucked in a breath and held it. Her entire body stiffened and her was in her throat. Her eyes widened as she felt the woman's lips brushing against her skin and then her tongue licking at the spot that was a faded mark from Jane. That got her angry and she shoved Rachel away. "Leave...now," she said firmly and her hazel eyes deepened in color. She reflexively brushed away the woman's lingering touch from her neck.

"You can't fool me. I am not that stupid to think you came here in peace. You want to break me down so that Jane and I separate. You want to seduce me into cheating. Well it will not work. I am not that easy..."

"I never said you are, Doctor..." Rachel smiled. "It's fine...I won't tell Jane." The blonde pointed out and looked into Maura's eyes. "I know you want it too...I knew it the moment I saw you...and the way you looked at me." She whispered and stepped closer and grabbed the Doctors arms and pinned them against the wall, pushing her body against hers. "It's fine Maura, I want it too..." The blonde whispered and pressed her lips against Maura's.

In that moment, Maura hated the fact that she wasn't as strong as the other woman. She had tried to step past her...tried to do as Jane had instructed, but it was a failed attempt. Rachel had grabbed her arms and she found herself pinned against the wall. She gasped and then leveled eyes with the green ones that challenged her every thought and move. "I don't want it," she snapped back and attempted to push the other woman away. Rachel's lips came dangerously close to her own and Maura turned her head so that no further touches were made. "Get away from me now," she said firmly but her words cracked with slight panic. Her chest heaved deeper breaths against Rachel's body.

"Hmm..." She whispered and looked into her eyes. "That's obviously your bad conscience speaking...but its not what you want, am I right?" Rachel whispered and lowered her head; planting kisses all over the blonde's neck; sucking, licking and kissing. She moaned against Maura's skin and let go of one of Maura's hands to let her hand ran down over her breast.

_Oh god...  
><em>Maura swallowed hard as the kisses peppered softly and seductively over her neck. Maura fought back with all she knew how to...using her words. "You don't want to hurt Jane, do you? Because this hurts her," she trembled out and gasped as the feather light touch moved down from her neck to the swell of her breast. Maura shifted her body, twisting it a bit to get away from Rachel and with a free hand she started pushing her back.

_Well that's my intention, Dear - to hurt Jane. _She thought and stopped as the smaller woman started to push. Rachel let go of her and looked into her eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to... I mean Jane would have never found out about it...I'll be gone in 3 weeks and would have taken the secret with me..." Rachel said and stroke over Maura's cheek. "I could have made you feel so great, you know that right? I always made Jane feel great..."

Maura glared back at her, although her entire body was shaking without her control by this point. Her cheeks were hot with anger and fear. At Rachel's words, Maura had had enough. She swung her hand and slapped the woman hard across the face. "Get the hell out of my office...or next time it won't just be my hand that hits you," she said in raw anger and fear.

Rachel was shocked since she hadn't expect that. She brought a hand to her cheek and only smiled at the blonde. "You know I've tried to play it nice, but the gloves are off." The blonde said in a threatening voice. "You'll be sorry for what you did. You will crawl back and beg for forgiveness when I am done with you." She said furious, and turned on her heels, before she left the office. Maura's red hand print still visible on her cheek as she stepped into the elevator.

All Maura did was watch after the other woman, breathing deeply and trembling more now, once she was gone from her sight. She breathed in deeply as if she couldn't breathe at all and moved to her desk. She bent over, hands pressed into the wood so hard that her knuckles turned white. She sucked in deep breath after deep breath and she literally could not feel her legs. She was dizzy too. Maura felt a little sick and could still smell the woman all over her. She forced herself not to cry, but she could not stop a few tears from falling.

After her interview, Jane got two cups of coffee at the cafeteria and made her way down to the morgue to see how far Maura with her report was. Every excuse to go down to see Maura was alright for her. She pushed the door of her office with her elbow open and entered. "Hello, hello. Your personal waitress brings you coffee." Jane said as she entered. She walked to Maura's desk and put it down there; turning around to look for Maura.

Maura was curled up on her couch, facing the back of the couch, her back toward Jane. She didn't respond or move when Jane entered into the office. Maura had wanted to do anything to forget what had happened with Rachel and when she had almost fallen over trying to walk again, she had ended up on her couch. She just needed to close her eyes, but every time that she did, Rachel's words just kept replaying in her mind. She shivered and had finally, accidentally drifted off to sleep.

Jane turned and saw her girlfriend lying on the couch. She raised a brow and walked closer to her. It wasn't Maura's style to sleep during work - she never did that before. The detective grabbed a thin white blanket from a chair and quietly and gently placed it over her girlfriends body. She didn't wanna wake her. Jane kissed her cheek softly and walked back to the desk. She grabbed a post-it and a pen and wrote Maura a message. _Call me when you are awake. Jane. _She placed the note in the middle of the blondes desk and then quietly left the office again. Maybe Maura was getting sick or she really didn't sleep well last night - but she didn't say a thing that morning. 

TBC

And another Chapter is up :)

Hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you!

Chapter 9!

Maura stared at the post it note for a long time. She looked at her watch and sighed. Maura closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her face and neck as she sighed again. This day just needed to be over. She finally picked up the note and tossed it in the trash, grabbed her coat and bag and headed upstairs to go home. She had not planned on running into Jane and when she did, she nearly fell over. "Oh, I-I got your note, but I figured it was late and you were most likely already gone and I," Maura was rambling...and looked flustered. It was a real sign to Jane that something was up.

Jane grabbed Maura by her upper arms, so she wouldn't fall. "Hey...what's wrong?" The brunette asked worried and stroke gently over the blonde's face, but remembered she was at work, so she took a step backwards to keep a professional distance between them. "Something's wrong, Maura...what is it?" Jane could tell that something was up by the way she looked and acted. And she only wanted to help her girlfriend. It made her feel bad, seeing Maura like that.

"I c-I can't talk about it. Don't ask," she said sharply and hated being short with Jane. She looked down at her feet, clearing her throat. "I am fine," she said softly and looked back up. She pressed the button on the elevator and it opened almost immediately. "If you want to come over, that's fine...I just need to go," she said and then her eyes shot up just a bit to a person standing off in the distance, smiling alluringly dark at her.

The brunette stepped with her into the elevator and as the doors closed she turned to Maura. "Maura tell me whats wrong. C'mon, I wanna help." Jane said and looked into her eyes. Her guts already told her that it had something to do with Rachel. She KNEW it, but she didn't know what had happened. "Please Maura...tell me what Rachel did." Her eyes were soft; she really did care about Maura. 

Maura looked down and rubbed her forhead. She breathed harder and shook her head as Jane asked her what was wrong. "I-she...pinned me against the wall and touched me..." she blurted out before she was able to stop herself. She turned away from Jane and wrapped her arms around her small frame. She wanted to become a part of the elevator wall. What Rachel had did flashed in her mind over and over again. Her smell, her touch, her taunting words.

"She did what!" Jane had a hard time not to sound angry. She knew if she freaked out now, it would make Maura feel even worse. Jane pulled the blonde in a hug and gently stroke over her back. "I'm so sorry Maura...I'm sorry she did that to you." The detective whispered; her hand gently stroking through the blondes hair. "Did you call for help?" Jane asked; her voice still soothing as she kept trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"No, but I slapped her hard," she said with her face buried into Jane's chest. She hated the fact that she trembled within Jane's holds. She didn't want Jane to think that she could never take care of herself. She generally could...but there was something about Rachel that had stopped her cold. She didn't know where to run or what to really do.

"That's my girl." Jane said with a smile as she heard that. She kept holding her in an embrace. "She'll be gone soon...and then we'll never hear from her again, hopefully." The brunette whispered soothing words. But at this very moment Jane realised something. As much as she loved being in control, she wasnt with Rachel. It was in Rachel's hands basically, if Jane could continue working as Detective or if something happens to her... Before the lift doors opened, Jane gently let go of Maura and kissed her lips. "I have to drop something off at Ma's, and then I'll be heading right to you, okay?" Jane said softly. "Should I bring some food, too?"

"No, I am not hungry," she said gently as Jane offered with the food. "But bring yourself something when you come over or I can have my cook come over and make you something. I just can't do it tonight," she said as she exited the elevator and walked with Jane to their cars. She was parked in secure parking as was Jane. She smiled as she got into the car, but didn't say anything more.

Maura pulled up to her garage and opened it. Then she slipped out of the car and walked down the short path to the mail box. The night air was crisp, but her mind was elsewhere and she really didn't notice anything. She looked up and around for a moment before heading towards her house.

_He _watched her getting out of the car, seeing the woman that Rachel had described to him. That was her; that was definiatly her. He pulled his mask over his face; he was ready to pounce. He heard her heels clicking and knew she was coming closer. As she wss close enough, he jumped out of the bushes, and pushed the blonde woman against the rough wall of her house; covering her mouth with one hand. Naturally, she was struggling and he pressed her harder against the wall, causing her cheek to rub against the rough wall.

Maura startled hard, but once the hand went over her mouth, she screamed with everything that she had inside of her. Her body went tight with fear ad she struggled but was no match for whomever held her. She cried out sharply as her cheek was roughly pressed against the wall of her house. In the shadows, no one would see her...or them. Panic set in. She felt good against him just as Rachel had said. The woman was soft and very easy on the eyes. In the street light, that was clearly seen that she was right.

"Listen carefully and stop moving or I'll slit your throat." The man whispered into her ear, smelling her sweet perfume as he was this close. "You better do as Rachel says or you'll be very sorry. She sent me to tell you again...I hope she made her point clear now...nod, if understand." He said as he gave a push; pressing her body and face even harder against the cool, rough wall of her own house.

Maura shut her eyes tight and froze as he threatened to cut her throat. She swallowed and tears fell against his hand over her mouth. She smelled very good. Maura made a soft whimpered sounds at the name of Rachel and she tried to look at her attacker. She groaned in pain as he shoved her harder into the wall of her house. She felt warmth against her cheek and knew she had several tears in her skin. She trembled massively hard and nodded to save her life.

"Good. Just be a good girl and do as Rachel says and you'll be fine." The man slowly loosened his grip a bit and removed his hand from her mouth. "Oh and Rachel says 'hi'." He said and pushed her hard against the wall, before he ran off. He was as quickly gone as he head appeared, leaving a crying Maura behind.

About 20 minutes later, Jane parked her car in front of Maura's house. She had brought chinese food and couldn't wait to eat it. It had smelled so good on the way to Maura's house already. She got out of the car, grabbed the paper bag and walked up to Maura's door.

Maura was boarding on panic mode as he said his last words to her and then shoved her hard against the wall. She hit the side of her head of the cheek that wasn't torn and dropped to the ground. Her eyes fluttered and she saw nothing but darkness a moment later. When she didn't answer the door, that's when Jane decided to go around to the back. She would see the garage open, Maura's car in the drive way and mail litered the drive way.

Jane walked around, still the bag of delicious chinese food in her hands; wondering why Maura didn't open. Maybe she was in the shower! She was skeptic as she saw the garage still open and as she walked towards it, she suddenly saw Maura lying on the ground. The detective dropped the bag and immediatly rushed to her, "Maura!" She dropped on her knees and pulled the woman's head on her lap. Her eyes scanning over her body seeing if she had a stab wound or a gun wound or anything else.

Blood poole the ground as Jane lifted her from the ground. Jane saw several cuts on her cheek and huge gash to the left side of her forehead. She was lifeless within Jane's arms. Her skin was cool to the touch and her clothing was little twisted around her small frame. God knows how long the woman had been lying there on the ground, but even in the dim light from the street, she looked ghostly pale.

Jane paniced as she saw all that. She undressed her blazer and laid it over Maura's cool body. She then pulled her cell and called for an ambulance. Her head was spinning and she felt like crying, but she had to be strong now, for Maura.

The ambulance arrived 10 minutes later and took Maura with them; Jane rode along; holding the blonde's hand on the way to the hospital. Once they arrived the EMT's went off with Maura and Jane wasn't allowed to join - so she had to wait in the waiting room. She was walking up and down, impatient. She wanted to know what was wrong and she hoped she'd find out, considering she wasn't a family member.

It was about an hour after Maura was taken back into the ER when someone came out to get the detective. They said that she had a mild concussion, but that most of the cuts were superficial and would heal without scaring. The doctor also reported some bruising on her wrists, but that there were no signs of a sexual assault. Maura was awake and she had been asking for Jane. 

Jane tried to calm herself down first, before she walked into Maura's room. The brunette walked over to the blonde and smiled at her, as she gently took her hand in hers. "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Jane asked in a very soft voice. She looked at the scratches in Maura's pretty face and gently reached out to stroke over her hair softly.

"Other than a little dizzy and heavy in the head, I am actually ok," she said in return and flinched a little when Jane touched her. She swallowed and looked up at Jane, taking a deep breath, "Someone just attacked me as I was getting my mail. I didn't see his face, but he mentioned Rachel's name. Jane...the message was I had better listen to her. I think it is because I hit her...it has to be..."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand gently and leaned over to her, kissing her lips softly. As she stood back up you could clearly see the anger in the detectives face. Her dark eyes were sparkling with anger. "It's fine Baby..." She whispered as calm as she could and stroke over her head gently again "...I'll take care of it." Jane said. This statement wasn't open to debate - it was a fact. No one and nothing could stop Jane from _'taking care of it'._

"I was so scared Jane...and the first thing I thought of...was never seeing you again," she trembled out as she saw the anger very real in Jane's face. "God Jane...she really hates me...she hates me because you don't...because you want me and she wants you," she said softly, but the fear in Maura's voice was real and what made Jane's blood boil.

Every muscle in Jane's body was tensed with anger. "Nothing's gonna happen to you anymore, I promise, Maura." The brunette said and kissed the blonde's forehead. "You are save now...I'll protect you." She whispered and looked down into the eyes of her scared girlfriend. "Try to sleep now, okay? I'll be here when you wake up again, I promise." Jane assured her.

Maura nodded and slowly closed her eyes. She was worn, tired, and still very scared. Jane's words helped, but going back out in several hours, terrified her to her core.

Rachel wrapped her robe around her body as she left the hotel's bathroom. She towel dried her hair and glanced toward the door. She had received the news about the doctor's attack about two hours ago and then she had showered. She smiled to herself, but she also imagined having sex with Jane and the pretty doctor.

As soon as Maura had fallen asleep, Jane left the room. She knew that nothing's gonna happen to her if she left her behind in the hospital. Jane was more than furious. Since she came here with the ambulance, she didn't had a car. She called a cab and drove to the hotel, she knew Rachel was staying. She flashed her badge at the receptionist who told her immediatly Rachel's room number. Jane got the elevator up to her room and approached in front of her door. She took a deep breathe and then hammered with her fists against the white hotel room door. "Open up, Rach!" Jane yelled; pure anger in her voice.

Rachel had just laid down on her bed when the loud ramming against her door, startled her so hard, that she literally jumped off the bed. She stood, frozen and staring at the door. She considered not even answering it, but thought better of that. Finally, the door opened, and Jane would come face to face with the person that her raw anger was directed at. Rachel stared at Jane. "What the hell Jane?"

Jane pushed the blonde backwards and closed the door behind herself. Oh, she was angry. She pushed up the sleeves of her blazer and stared at her former girlfriend in pure anger. "I warned you to stay away from Maura! How DARE you sending some guy to her to scare the hell out of her and hurt her?" Jane stepped closer; pushing the pretty blonde again, causing her almost to trip. "You are messing with the wrong woman, Rachel!"

Rachel stumbled backwards, but didn't fall the second time Jane shoved her. She was breathing heavily now and her eyes were wider with a slowy growing fear. She knew Jane's anger...but she had never seen it this bad. She held her hands up, "Jane...hey...I didn't do anything to the doctor...Maura," she said sharply and backed up from the woman so that she wasn't shoved or pushed again.

"I know YOU didn't...but you hired someone... I want a name, Rachel..." Jane said angrily, her eyes still sparkling with rage. Her chest was rising and falling in a quick manner; her blood pressure was high, her head spinning with all the built up anger inside of her. She grabbed the towel that was wrapped around the blonde's hair and pulled it off her head, causing her blonde hair to fall losely over her shoulders. "NOW!"

Rachel blinked and made a sound of sharp surprise as Jane jerked the towel from her head, tossing her blonde wet hair over her shoulders and against her face. "I don't know anything about what you are taking about Jane! Dammit! Get the hell out of here...Get out!" She yelled, stepping back farther away from her. She could say that she was starting to be a little than just scared...she was starting to be slightly terrified.

Jane had never felt that she had that kind of power over the ruthless Rachel; she enjoyed it. Her angry face turned into a smile as she ordered her to get out. "Oh?" Jane asked amused and sat down on Rachel's bed; letting her upper body fall backwards and propping herself up with her ellbows; as she looked at the blonde. "What are you gonna do about it? Get your guy to mess me up too?" Jane asked cooly.

"He wasn't supposed to hurt her...just give her a message," Rachel said in the heat of her fear before she realized what she had said. Once it came out, there was nothing she could do. "He wasn't supposed to hurt her. I wanted to play with her...that's all. That's all. I just wanted to watch her squirm, like I used to be able to do to you," she said, stepping closer to Jane and folding her arms across her chest. She was still hesitant to be close to the woman.

Jane watched her closely; her face staid the same. "But why? What's your problem with Maura? Tell me." The brunette wanted to know. She knew it was Rachel and that she admitted it, just showed Jane that she still could scare the hell out of people if she wanted to. She never had tried it with Rachel before, but apparently it worked with her too. "What did she do to you? You, the greek goddess aphrodite who got everything in her life she ever wanted.." Jane said; a bit of mocking in the last part, considering Rachel always made such a big deal out of her beauty. And she was beautiful - no doubt about that.

"Nothing," she said and the lack of emotion in her words gave Jane an eerie chill. "She didn't do a thing to me. She did hit me though, so that could be something," she said and shrugged her shoulder lightly. She glared at Jane. "You could share...if she has you...she must be the prize...although I would leave her alone...if you would just give me what I asked for a few days ago at lunch..."

"Why are you so obsessed with getting your will? I know you are a spoilt brat and your parents bought you everything you wanted and in life you also always got what you wanted. Is it so shocking not to get your will for once?" The brunette asked the blonde and looked in her eyes. She wanted to understand her way of thinking; she needed it for herself. NEEDED to know that she hadn't been in a relationship with a total monster which would show Jane she had a bad judge of character. She didn't accept that - she didn't want to.

"I am used to getting what I want Jane. I want you back and I will do anything to get you back, even taking the one that you love so that I can get you back. I always get what I want," she said, moving closer to Jane who still laid on the bed. She eyed the woman and ran her tongue over her lower lip. "I didn't want her to get hurt...I just wanted to sleep with her so that it would split you up and then you would be mine...It was really that simple," she said, folding her arms under her chest.

"Rachel...you are fucked up. You're sick." Jane said bluntly; and she somehow felt sorry for her. That wasn't normal and it hurt her in a way seeing that. Jane used to be head over heels with that woman and now it seemed like she was only a shadow of what she used to be. "You should seek help...and I mean it." Jane's voice was calmer now; softer than before. "You have to get used to the thought that not everything in your life goes your way."

"You see that's just it, Jane. I don't," she said flatly and quickly moved to the bed and pinned Jane to it. She laid over the woman, straddling her lower body to keep her down and hold her arms with her hands. She lowered her face to Jane's, smiling down at her. She then lowered her lip and took Jane's as her own. She kissed her and Jane remembered why she had loved her.

The shock and surprise was written all over her face as the blonde suddenly pounced her and pinned her down on the bed. She felt Rachel's lips on her own; tasted the cherry chapstick she probably had put on after she got out of the shower; felt some wet strands of Rach's hair over her face and against her own neck. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and for a moment everything happened in slow motion for Jane. It was like she stood next to her own body and watched herself, as she returned the kiss for two seconds. Then the brunette turned her face to the side. "Rachel, no! I'm with Maura, you have to accept it. You're a beautiful woman, you can have anyone!" Jane pointed out.

Rachel grabbed Jane's face gently and turned it back to her. "But I don't want anyone else. Jane, I want you," she said and stared Jane in the eyes. Once she knew that Jane wasn't going to fight her for control, she let go of her other arm and moved it down Jane's body. She rested it over Jane's thigh as she looked at her in the face. "I want you...ever since we parted I have wanted you...but if wanting you brings her along...I could share...some of the time..."

"That ship has sailed, Rachel...you had me and you broke my heart. I'm not going back." Jane told her and held eye contact with the woman above her. "Now I am with Maura, and I am happy...she's everything you're not." The last words sounded bitter but she didn't care. Rach hadn't cared about breaking her heart either a year ago. "And I'm gonna kill you if you hurt her again... you know I am not kidding."

Rachel's swallowed and tightened her jaw. She shook her head and pushed her hand between Jane's legs. "No, it hasn't sailed Jane. It never will. I lost you too, you know. Breaking your heart wasn't in the game plan...it just happened. I had to go...but now I am back...can't you forgive me and take me back," she asked her and then her eyes darkned in color. "I could have fucked her brains out had she not pushed me away...sex...is harming someone Jane..."

Jane reached between her legs and grabbed Rach's wrist and held it. "You...you better grab your stuff and return where you came from. I'm getting another lawyer and I don't want to see you here ever again." Jane whispered dangerously. "You are done, Rachel...it's over. You lost. And I am sorry for you. I truely am, because I know something in your hread isn't right." She looked in her eyes.

Rachel tensed when Jane stopped her hand from going farther between her legs and she stared down into her face. She swalllowed and shook her head. "No, there is nothing wrong with me. I just need you back. That is what is wrong. I am still in love with you and you have moved on. That is what is wrong. Dammit Jane!" She said in anger and let the woman go, slipping off of her and sitting on the edge of the bed. She ran a hand through her wet hair and stared out in the room.

The brunette sat up herself and glanced over to her former girlfriend. "That's life, Rachel..." Jane said in a soft voice. She hesitated but eventually scooted close to her and laid an arm around her. "You'll find someone great one day...just turn back to the person you used to be. That person was very loveable but...this now...this is not you - that's not the person I fell for years ago." Jane told her and gently rubbed her upper arm.

Rachel let out a deep breath and shook her head, not looking at Jane as she spoke and flinching slightly when the woman touched her. She continued to stare at the floor, thinking as Jane spoke. "I am still that same person, Jane. I just don't let go of what I want...and I don't want to let you go," she said, finally looking at the woman. "I still want to help you, if you want me to...if not. I will be gone by tonight," she said flatly.

Jane thought about her words and even though she knew that Rachel would get her out of the mess, she also knew she couldn't have her here any longer; for Maura's sake. Jane got up from the bed and looked down at the blonde mess that used to be her girlfriend. She placed a hand under Rachel's chin, leaned down and kissed her sweet lips; closing her eyes. She slowly stood back up straight. "Have a good life." Jane said, as gently as she could.

Jane would feel Rachel melt as she kissed her and she warmly kissed the woman back with the same passion that Jane would remember. When Jane broke the kiss, Rachel slowly opened her eyes again and watched as the woman left. There was nothing more that she could do...she saw that now. The pretty doctor had stolen Jane's heart...Deep down inside, she wondered if anyone else ever could. Now she knew...

Three days later...  
>Maura had been home from the hospital for two days now. She had some dizzy spells from time to time, but she was mostly steady as she walked. She sat at her desk in the living room and looked over files that she had sent over from the office. Jane was coming to her place for lunch and she just passed the time looking at work, while she waited.<p>

Jane got two subway-sandwiches on her way to Maura's. She parked her car in front of the blonde's garage and got out. Jane was glad that Rachel was gone now and she could tell Maura was happy about that too. With the two sandwiches in the paper bag, she rang the doorbell of her girlfriend, waiting patiently for her to open.

Maura looked up and smiled as her doorbell ran. She set her pen down and got up, moved to the door, unlocked it and opened it with a smile. "Hey you," she said and stepped aside for Jane to enter. Maura had bruising along the left part of her forehead that moved a bit into her ear area. Her cheek was still red from the scratches that it had received, but other than that and some dizziness, she was good. She shut the door behind Jane. 

"Hey." The detective smiled and kissed Maura's lips, before she moved pass her and placed the bag with the sandwiches on the living room table. "Hows working from home?" The brunette asked amused and sat down on the couch, looking at her girlfriend. She had promised Maura to take care of Rachel and she did - she was glad about it. Things started to get back to normal between her and the blonde.

Maura moved back from the foyer, following Jane into the living room and sat down next to Jane, smiling. "I like it. I don't feel so restless and I can sit down or lay down if I need to," she said, shifting in the couch and setting Indian style, facing Jane. Maura's face was a haunting reminder of the woman that Jane used to love on the woman that she loved.

Jane opened the bag and handed her girlfriend a sandwich with a smile. She tried to avoid mentioning Rachel's name or remind her girlfriend of what had happened. "Today I met up with my new laywer...he is brilliant but a jerk."Jane said and chuckled. "He said he'll get me outta that mess but I'd have to attend a one-week sensitivity training. I need anger management. Ts, anger management my ass!" Jane said and bit down into her own sandwich. "But it's still better than loosing my job." Jane pointed out while chewing.

"This is true Jane," Maura chuckled and took her sandwich from Jane and opening it in her lap. She took a bite and made a pleased sound at how good it was. "Sensitivity training...well I can see how it might be needed, just a little," she teased her lover and flashed her a cute smile. "I hope that she will be ok," Maura said, referring to Rachel, but not really saying her name. She didn't hate the woman...but she would be ok not having to see her again...

Jane looked up from her sandwich and searched for Maura's eyes, holding eye contact for a moment to figure out how she felt; mentioning HER name. "She's a strong woman, she will be..." Jane said quietly and took another bite of her sandwich, interrupting the eye contact with her girlfriend. "I never told you why Rachel and I went seperate ways..." She stopped and swallowed her sandwich before she cleared her voice.

"It was 3 years ago, I think. Korsak was still my partner back then and one case had really gotten to him and he backhanded a suspect...of course the suspect filed a complaint and Rachel came to negotiate a deal or represent Korsak in court if needed... I was fascinated by her as I saw her walking into the bullpen...and apparently she was fascinated by me...We didn't had to voice it - we both knew we wanted eachother... I dont wanna get into details but a month later we were dating, and that was when the Hoyt-case came up...I was working day n' night on this case...I put work before her... That was wrong, I know that now... and after we got Hoyt and I was recovering in hospital, she came to my bed and told me she accepted a job offer in another town...she kissed me and left...and I never heard from her again..." She looked up to see Maura's facial expression. "I needed her so bad after I got Hoyt...I was...traumatised...I needed someone to hold me... I needed someone to be strong FOR me for once...and she just left...she broke my heart." 

Maura's face turned from content and happy, so sad and pained for Jane. She blinked once and reached out to touch Jane's face once her words faded into silence. She shook her head, "I am soo sorry Jane...that pain...it could only intense...she was and you are...so that loss...it would have killed anyone. You were going through so much," she said and took one of Jane's hands into her own, lightly trailing her touch over the scar. "I hate that she did that to you...but I also thank her because you are now with me...I will take care of you...I understand your job because it is my job as well...that's-that's why we fit...Jane, that's why it will work. You and me..." she said softly and just held the woman's hand.

The End

Alright guys, you made it through the whole story ;)

How did you like it?

We finished writing an alternative ending for episode 2x08, so I'm gonna post this soon :)

And at the moment we write on an AU story where Maura and Jane go to same school together... even young Hoyt appears in the story – if you guys are interested in that, I'm gonna post this story too.

Any thoughts?


End file.
